Shadamy: Atrapados en el mundo de SonicEXE
by DarkRevenger
Summary: Muchas cosas han cambiado en Central City hogar de nuestros heroes, un suceso impredecible los abarcara de nuevo en una historia por la cual tendran que salvar a sus amigos de las garras del temible enemigo mas despiadado y sangriento... Sonic.EXE... PD: dejen comentarios y la historia sigue :D
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes son míos excepto los de Sega Corporation**

**En esta historia busco participantes, los 3 primeros comentarios que me digan su personaje y sus características lo pondré en la historia, esos 3 personajes podrán interactuar con los demás y incluso cambiar el transcurso de la historia, pero seguirá siendo un Shadamy.**

**O puede que cambie **

**Dejen comentarios sobre la historia, Gracias :3**

Capitulo 1: Gritos Silenciosos

Me desperté sobresaltado, sentía mi cabeza latir del dolor que me provocaban las pesadillas, otra vez la misma de siempre. Soñaba con él, siempre es la misma figura diabólica, , el peor enemigo de todos. Aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí, sentía un miedo, un miedo acompañado de dolor y sufrimiento pero sobretodo de maldad, maldad hacia sus seres más queridos. Solo era un juego estúpido que vi con el FaKer hace unos años atrás, cuando me despertaron de la capsula que me mantuvo durante más de 3 años encerrado.

-Estas bien monada?- Me volteé para mirarla, era Rouge, ella me había proporcionado un hogar y una habitación, era a la único que podía llamar familia y a la que le mostraba como era en realidad.

-No me llames monada y, sí, estoy bien.-Le dije para que no se preocupara.

-Que te ocurre Shadow? Otra vez has soñado con él?

En la diana, era bastante buena con estas cosas, sabía lo que le preocupaba a la gente y sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría a si que di un suspiro y luego afirme lo que ella sabía con certeza.

-Deberías descansar, mañana será un día duro, intenta dormir un poco.- Me dijo mientras volvía a su habitación, estaba seguro de que en toda la noche no pegaría ojo, por lo que me dispuse a salir por la ventana e ir a ver a la persona que hacía que mi vida cambiara de verdad.

Dormía plácidamente hasta que me desperté por un ruido que provenía de fuera, sentí miedo hasta que lo vi entrar en mi habitación, era Shadow… Me levante y encendí la luz de mi habitación para preguntarle porque estaba aquí:

-Shady, que ocurre?- Le pregunté, sabía que él no venía si no era por algo importante o que necesitaba ayuda.

-No ocurre nada hermosa, solo quería estar contigo.- Ella era para mí la única chica que me atraía y me cautivaba, me sentía tan bien a su lado que no me importaba lo que pensasen de mi sus amigos.

-Awww, Shady…- Me acerqué y extendí mis brazos para abrazarlo pero él me cogió de la cintura y me besó, sentí un ligero rubor pero luego me dejé llevar.

Caímos encima de mi cama mientras nos besábamos con un ligero sonroje, acariciaba mi pelo y jugábamos cada uno con la lengua del otro. Sentí sus manos acariciar mi cuerpo pero mi sonroje fue demasiado que lo aparté bruscamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza lo que provocó que yo le abrazara.

-Yo… lo siento, Shady…- Me sentí bastante mal por aquel acto.

-No te preocupes mi hermosa rosa, se que no estás preparada a si que no te disculpes, puedo esperar.

Me abrazó y yo le correspondí el abrazo, él era la persona que más me hacía feliz y quería estar con ella toda mi vida. Le ofrecí a quedarse a dormir y el aceptó. Nos acostamos, apagamos la luz y nos dormimos abrazados. Aquella noche mientras dormíamos soñé que alguien gritaba desde la oscuridad, parecía como si estuviera siendo torturado, alguien se reía a lo lejos y lo último que vi fueron los ojos rojos de aquel horrible ser.

Desperté sobresaltada y vi que Shadow no estaba en cama, note un olor a gofres de chocolate realmente delicioso que provenía de la cocina, me levante y me dirigí hacia ella para ver lo que ocurría y entonces vi a Shady preparando el desayuno, desconocía que supiera cocinar pero luego de verme levantada me invitó a sentarme y desayunar junto a él.

Pasadas las 4 primeras horas, Shadow se fue a casa de Rouge, donde él me decía que vivía y me dirigí a darme una ducha pensando en la que podría hacer hoy. Pensé en invitar a Cream a mi casa y a Tails para montar una fiesta pero Cream no contestaba al teléfono lo cual me preocupo por que normalmente ella siempre contestaba a si que me después de ducharme me dirigí a su casa y vi con preocupación y asombro a varios policías y ambulancias cerca de la casa de Cream, los paramédicos sacaban una camilla con una bolsa manchada de sangre de la casa de Cream y luego otra bolsa más pequeña, parecida a la estatura de Cream.

Corrí hacia los policías y les pregunte que había pasado con mi mejor amiga, a lo que me respondieron con tristeza que la madre de Cream había sido brutalmente asesinada y que su hija había sido torturada, violada y asesinada. Caí horrorizada por lo que había escuchado, mi mejor amiga y su madre habían sido asesinadas, estaba destrozada, como se lo diría a Tails? Como le diría que la chica que mas amaba había sido asesinada? Que podía hacer?

Me desperté con dolor de cabeza y nada más hacerlo encendí el televisor de mi habitación y puse las noticias mientras me preparaba un café, hacia mucho que Eggman no atacaba una ciudad con sus robots ni que Scorgue hiciese su aparición. Estaba cabreado, frustrado y sobretodo enfadado por culpa de Amy, se había vuelto a meter en medio de mi objetivo, los Chilidogs, pero eso era pasajero, ella me amaba por lo que no me preocupaba si me enfadaba con ella porque no tenía intención de dejarme, me amaba y no podría enfadarse nunca conmigo.

"Hoy ha ocurrido algo inesperado, la señorita Vainilla, maestra de instituciones CentralGun, ha sido asesinada y su hija de 13 años ha sido violada y torturada, la policía no encuentra al autor de estos crímenes, les mantendremos informados"

La puerta se empezó a abrir y rápidamente el erizo azul apagó el televisor:

-Sonic, que estaban dando en la televisión?

-Emmm… nada Tails, no ponían nada bueno, que tal dormiste amigo?

-Sonic? Se cuando me mientes, dime lo que estaban dando…

Me quede helado, sabía que si se lo decía no podría soportarlo pero si no lo hacía acabaría enterándose por lo que decidí decírselo:

-Amigo, será mejor que te sientes, esto te hará mucho daño.

Me encontraba en mi casa, llorando sin cesar por la mi mejor amiga, estaba totalmente hundida hasta que alguien me abrazó y me secó las lagrimas. No tuve que voltearme para saber quién era, simplemente me deje abrazar mientras lloraba. Pasado un buen rato me di la vuelta y lo bese en sus labios lo cual él me correspondió el beso y acercó más a su cintura mientras no recostábamos en el sofá de mi salón. Me sentí tan bien a su lado y le agradeci que viniera a verme, luego me abrazo me llevo a mi habitación donde me arropo y me dejó dormir tranquila mientras el bajaba hacia la cocina.

Lo último que recuerdo es despertar en el suelo del altar de la Master Esmerald, me dolían los brazos y me costaba respirar, vi que las esmeraldas tenían marcas de sangre y eso me asustó. Luego el cielo se volvió oscuro y el ambiente era de los más siniestro, sentía como todo cambiaba a mí alrededor, vi cuerpos de varios soldados GUN tirados por los al rededores del altar y entonces lo vi, era el ser más escalofriante después de Sonic Metal, era una versión de Sonic de los más siniestra, tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre, sus pupilas eran de un color negro como el carbón, lloraba sangre y sus manos estaban ensangrentadas. En el suelo de donde estaba ese mismo personaje se podía apreciar un nombre, un nombre que me causó terror, … Parecía que pronunciaba unas palabras pero las decía con un tono tan bajo y tan rápido que era casi imposible distingirlo… solo hubo una pequeña frase que alcanze a escuchar y lo que provocó que me estremeciera… esas palabras… fueron…

"Knuckles… tu eres el siguiente…"

Un hormbre de unos 40 años se dirigía hacia el monitor de su base principal, parecía que estaba asustado y que tenía mucha prisa, se acercó a uno de sus robots y le dijo:

-Omega, preparate, tu misión será encontrarlo y eliminarlo, ve junto con Sonic Metal.- Decía el infame Doctor que tenía los ojos fijos en la foto de su objetivo.

-Sí , no le defraudaremos.- Dijo Sonic Metal junto con Omega.

-Hacedlo y os aseguro que no estaréis para navidades…- Y con esto, los dos robots se dirigieron hacia su objetivo.

… No te tengo miedo…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Dejen comentarios para poder seguir la historia**

**Ahora quedan 2 plazas para poner en mi historia a si que dense prisa y comenten su personaje: **

**Necesito nombre, aspecto, características y solo es un personaje por user/usuario.**

**Todos los personajes son mios excepto los de Sega Corporation y TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15**

**Pueden pasarse por su cuenta y ver sus historias, un saludo y comenzamos**

Capitulo 2: Un portal a otro mundo

Durante los 3 meses siguientes Tails no salió de su habitación, me preocupaba que no lo hiciera porque además no comía ni dormía, me jure sacarlo de su trance de tristeza a si que busque varias maneras de hacerlo, lo lleve a pasear por Metropolis, una ciudad de mecánica robótica muy avanzada, o buscar las esmeraldas del caos probando sus inventos mas sofisticados pero nada lo hacía cambiar de parecer. Un buen día mientras buscaba entre sus miles de materiales encontré una caja con candado y un signo de advertencia que decía no abrir, me entró curiosidad y rompí el candado para ver lo que había dentro, era un antiguo juego de ordenador, se llamaba "El Mundo Perdido de las Esmeraldas Caos", solo con mirar el nombre me entraron unas ganas enormes de jugar a si que lo metí en el ordenador de Tails y busqué en los archivos el nombre del juego. Nada más comenzar me sentí raro, tenía náuseas y sentía un enorme escalofrío en mi cuerpo, por lo que detuve el juego y me fui al baño en busca de las aspirinas.

Después de varias semanas encerrado en mi habitación me decidí a salir y buscar alguna clase de entretenimiento, entonces miré mi ordenador, tenía un juego en pausa y me acerqué para comprobar con horror que era el juego maldito… Me asusté muchísimo, Shadow me advirtió que si volvía a conectarse Sonic cambiaría por completo y mataría a quien se le oponiese…

Entonces noté que la luz del cuarto de baño estaba encendida y la puerta semi-abierta,

Me acerqué con el mayor sigilo y luego después de unos segundos de aterrador silencio pregunté:

-So-Sonic? Estás ahí?

-…..

Sonic no contestaba, cada vez estaba más aterrado, intente un último esfuerzo y pregunte de nuevo:

-So-Soni…

Algo me tocó el hombro haciendo que pegara un salto y gritara como si no hubiese un mañana:

-Aaaahhhhh…..!

-Dios mío Tails, perdona….

-Sonic! Como te atreves!?

-Jajajaja… perdona, tenía que comprobar si eras tú… Menuda cara has pegado…

Me resigne a ignorar los comentarios de Sonic, luego apagé mi ordenador, cogí el CD y lo guarde en una caja de metal aún más resistente que la anterior.

-Sonic, si de verdad quieres que no te mate será mejor que no vuelvas a abrir la caja.- Me volví a resignar y me fui de la habitación hecho una furia dejando a Sonic solo.

Me mantuve firme, vigilé sin cesar el bosque y monté guardia mientras pensaba una y otra vez en la incesante pesadilla que había tenido… Pesadilla? Será verdad? Me resigne ante esos pensamientos mientras observaba las montañas de la isla. Entonces un sonido alerto mi sentidos y con mis puños logre golpear al supuesto agresor que andaba detrás mia:

-Quién eres? Muéstrate!

-Auch… Knuckles… Esque no sabes cómo tratar a una dama?

-Lo siento vampiresa ladrona pero tú no eres una dama, solo eres …

¡Plafff! Un bofetón resonó por toda la isla…

-Knuckles, si vuelves a darme un puñetazo el resto de bofetones te los comerás gratuitamente.- Dijo Rouge con un tono burlón.

-Dime, Que demonios quieres esta vez?

-Pedirte un favor, necesito que….

Para cuando empezó a hablar la Esmeralda Master había emitido luces de aviso que ahora se convertían en rayos color Carmesí oscuro, 4 rayos se dirigieron hacia la explanada abriendo una especie de portal que no tardó ni 5 segundos en abrirse. Knuckles estaba atónito, jamás había presenciado algo tan asombroso, pero su asombro se convirtió en terror cuando del portal salió un conejita ensangrentada, con la ropa rasgada con arañazos, llorando sangre y una risa entre malévola y triste. Era Cream… dijo unas palabras que hicieron notar el terror en Rouge y sobretodo en Knuckles: "Queréis jugar conmigo?"

Rouge salió de allí aterrada mientras que knuckles cambió su terror a furia y se dirigió hacia la conejita diabólica con claras intenciones de golpearla, pero la conejita saco un objeto de su bolsillo y en pocos segundos, Knuckles estaba suspendido en una cama atado de pies y manos.

Una figura se acercó a él y sonreía diciendo:

-Kunckles… te toca jugar conmigo…

Una alarma sonó y Knuckles despertó al lado del altar, era de día, no había indicios de que se hubiera movido en toda la noche de su sitio, había sido una pesadilla, pero luego recordó el portal y al voltearse vio con miedo en los ojos el portal abierto en la explanada de la pradera.

No fue un sueño, fue un aviso, un aviso que pronto se haría realidad y tenía que avisarles a todos de esto. Se levantó, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la casa de nuestro héroe, Sonic el erizo.

Caminábamos por las espesas nieblas de las montañas en busca del objetivo que el nos había especificado, Omega rastreaba la zona mientras yo me dirigía hacia la cueva donde el doctor me había dicho que estaba escondido nuestro objetivo, entonces noté un ser oscuro detrás de mí, di una voltereta y me giré tan rápido como había sido programado, vi la cabeza de Omega tirada en el suelo y me preparé para recibir a mi enemigo, lo último que recuerdo de mi memoria fue ver a un ser mucho más despiadado que yo, despedazando mis partes metálicas y riendo diabólicamente mientras mi batería se agotaba hasta que mis ojos se apagaron, se apagaron para siempre.

Me desperté con pesadez pero con una sonrisa que bordaba mis labios, estaba feliz porque Shadow había hecho algo que jamás creí que haría, se había declarado delante de todos mis amigos y me había pedido que fuese su novia, Sonic no se creyó lo que oyó cuando dije que si quería ser su novia. Shadow se había mudado a vivir conmigo y se me había asegurado un puesto como soldado en la base de GUN. Me pidió que no buscara trabajo que él se encargaría de todo y que me cuidaría. Me sentía como una princesa cuando tenía a su caballero, parecía una niña pequeña, Shadow me dedicó una sonrisa mientras me acariciaba el pelo, lo miraba atontada por el cariño que me tenía, por sus hermosos ojos y porque ahora era mucho mas atractivo que antes cosa que me causaba ciertos celos cuando andábamos por la calle y una chica se le acercaba para tomarse una foto con él. Aunque viviéramos y durmiésemos juntos no podía estar lo suficientemente preparada para entregarle mi cuerpo, tenía miedo y lo peor de todo, no estaba preparada. Shadow era muy paciente pero a veces notaba que esa paciencia se le agotaba y me sentía mal, mal porque quería demostrarle que lo amaba.

-Amy, que te ocurre hermosa?- Me dijo mientras me preparaba el desayuno.- Te noto algo triste… Estas bien?

-Sí Shady, estoy bien, es solo que no estoy siendo justa contigo.- Le dije en un tono algo triste.

-A que te refieres con que no estás siendo justa?

-Me refiero a que no te lo he dado todo y en cambio tú… tú...- No dejó que acabara la frase, me robó un beso de mis labios para luego abrazarme y decirme al oído.

-Tranquila, te dije que esperaría hasta que estuvieras preparada y eso haré, pero no pienses que no haré algunos intentos…- Dicho esto me empezó a morder mi oreja para luego darme besos hasta bajar a mi cuello.

-Sha-Sha-dow…- Me sonrojé y me deje llevar por las caricias de Shadow, sentía como se me acercaba y me llevaba a pasos torpes hasta el sofá donde caímos y nos besamos como si solo existiéramos nosotros dos, pero nuestro momento duró poco ya que sonó el timbre de la puerta sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos.

DING DONG

-Shady, llaman.

Shadow suspiró para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada. Oí unos cuantos insultos hasta que vi quien era.

-Amy, son el Faker y tus amigos… Quieren decirnos algo importante…

Me fijé en que estaba Tails, parecia que se estaba recuperando pero luego su cara se torno a una seria, estaba por decirnos algo porque su cara lo decia todo.

-Chicos, siento molestaros pero esto es algo que no puede esperar, recordais que hace tiempo Shadow y Sonic habian desaparecido, bueno pues el problema de antes ha regresado.

Todos sabíamos a lo que se refería, bueno yo no lo sabia con certeza, me lo habían explicado de una forma muy poco detallada pero mas o menos lo sabía, fue hace dos años atrás... Era un día corriente como cualquier otro, en ese entonces no salía con Shadow, habían pasado 3 semanas y ni el ni Sonic habían aparecido, se les estaba buscando hasta que me llegó una carta de Tyails en la cual ponía que los habían encontrado, pero que tambien habían tenido que luchar para sacarlos de "allí" y con "allí" me refiero a un mundo paralelo al nuestro, me lo había explicado Tails pero ni con sus explicaciones lo podía entender. Un juego que te llevaba a otra dimensión? Era estúpido creerlo y más sabiendo que Sonic en esa dimensión era un asesino.

-Y entonces que hacemos ahora?- Pregunté.

-Sonic tiene una idea, pero puede que te moleste...- No necesito más para saber que sería otra vez ella, era la mejor amiga de Sonic y en un tiempo ella y yo hicimos una competición la cual quedamos empates, era una conejita rosada claro, tiene una estrella fucsia en la mejilla, un cabello corto del mismo color que su piel, en su frente le sale un mechón de pelo rosa, tiene un mechón de pelo blanco en el pecho y en el una gema turquesa, ojos color morado y en las puntas tiene unos corazones del que después el color se les vuelve más rosas, es una como una versión de mi, por lo tanto tiene es como yo, solo que yo soy mas cariñosa y no me enfado tanto como ella.

-Esta claro que tendremos que pedirle ayuda, pero porque no se la pedimos a Silver y a Blaze?- Dijo Shadow.

-Porque están de luna de miel, recuerdas?- Dijo Sonic en tono burlón, sabía perfectamente que esa chica cuando tenia la oportunidad se le acercaba a Shadow.

-A mi no me hables en ese tono Faker.

-Tu deja de llamarme Faker, Emo!

-Que has dicho Faker?

-Lo que oyes Emo!

-Basta! Se acabaron las peleas, acabo de llamarla hace una hora a si que nada de peleas.- Dijo Rouge en tono furioso.

-Que has hecho el que?! Te dije que debíamos comentarlo entre todos y no ir cada una por su cuenta.- Dijo Tails intentando poner orden en el asunto.

-Que más dará? La necesitamos, a si que no me vengas con esas.- Dijo rouge intentando calmar a su conocido amigo Tails.

DING DONG

La puerta sonó alertándonos de que la chica ya había llegado, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras Shadow se disponía a abrir la puerta de entrada. Sin ningún esfuerzo abrió la puerta de entrada y dijo sin mas preámbulos:

-Avelyn, cuanto tiempo sin vernos...- Su tono fue nerviso, se le empezaron a notar las mejillas un poco sonrojadas y su voz se cortaba una milesima de segundo cada vez que intentaba articular palabra.

-Oh, Shadow, me alegro de volver a verte...- Su mirada fue directa a mi, al parecer se había enterado de que ahora el era mi novio por eso no se extraño ni se sorprendió al verlo en mi casa.

Me acerqué a Shadow y lo jalé del brazo mientras saludaba con una sonrisa a nuestra invitada:

-Hola Avelyn, bienvenida a nuestro hogar.- Dije con una alegría casi desbordante.

Pensamientos de Shadow: "Mmmm... Nuestro hogar? Ahora se le da por llamarlo a sí?"

-Hola Amy, encantada de volver a verte, gracias por dejarme pasar.- Shadow se fijaba mucho en ella, se veía muy guapa, lo que me hizo ponerme un poco celosa, llevaba puesta una franelilla de dos tonos de fucsia, encima de ella tiene una chaqueta de cuero negro, una falda negra que es aguantada por un cinturón fucsia oscuro con una gema del mismo color qué la otra, tiene unos guantes blanco con fucsia y un corazón del mismo color yunas botas fucsia con una raya blanca blanca y unas medias negras.

Me preparaba para cerrar la puerta, y dirigirme hacia mis amigos, sería una velada muy intensa, con las miradas que nos dimos lo dijimos absolutamente todo, competiríamos de nuevo por un chico, y esta vez no sería por Sonic... Sería por Shadow...

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Dpendiendo de los comentarios que dejen ire subiendo capitulos**

**Solo queda una plaza de personajes para la historia :P**

**Todos los personajes son mios excepto los de Sega corporation, Avelyn y Red son personajes de otros users/usuarios, El personaje Red es de el user edpol  
**

**Comenzamos otra vez**

**Capitulo 3: Amores difíciles**

Me quería marchar con caos control de allí pero si lo hacía dios sabe que podrían hacer ellas dos, anduve dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que Sonic propuso una idea de las suyas para resolver este nuevo problema que se nos venía encima.

-Deberíamos hacer equipos para ir a investigar ese portal que habéis dicho que estaba en la explanada, cerca del altar de la Esmeralda Master.- dijo Sonic proponiendo la idea que todo el mundo posiblemente tuvo en mente.

Me fijé que, mientras Sonic hablaba, Avelyn lo estaba observando con ojos soñadores, supuse que podría admirarlo por sus heróicas hazañas que, en un pasado, había completado. Miraba a Amy que estaba atenta a todos los movimientos de Avelyn, me preocupaba que armasen otra movida por los años anteriores, pero recordé que Amy ahora me amaba a mí y no a Sonic por lo que no tenía que preocuparme más por ellas dos. Amy se veía más cariñosa de lo normal, me abrazaba mucho más fuerte que de costumbre y recordé las palabras que utilizó momentos atrás: "Bienvenida a nuestro hogar", ¿desde cuando utilizaba esos términos?, ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan cariñosa?, entonces lo comprendí, lucharían por mí, eso si era una solemne estupidez, por parte de ambas, Amy sabe que yo la amo y aún a si sigue peleando por mí, ¿cree que sería capaz de dejarla por otra?

Susurré a amy que me acompañara y luego me acerqué sigilosamente a Avelyn y la saqué de allí antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Me acerqué a las dos y con una voz firme y decidida les pregunté:

-¿Pero qué demonios os pasa a las dos?- Estaba furioso con ambas.- Pelearse por tonterías absurdas, ya no sois niñas y no os deberíais comportar como si lo fuerais.

-Shadow…- Noté la tristeza que desprendían sus palabras a sí que me acerqué y extendí mis brazos para abrazarla.

Cuando Shadow me abrazó sonreí triunfalmente, sabía que lo haría, si sacaba un poco de tristeza y se la mostraba a Shadow él, como un galán, me abrazaría, sonreía mientras miraba a Avelyn que parecía más que molesta por la situación, pero algo me pilló desprevenida:

-De acuerdo Shadow, no nos pelearemos por ti, se nota que quieres más a Amy que a mí.- Dicho esto, se metió de nuevo en casa mientras shadow me decía al oído:

-Si dudas de que te amo, tal vez, deberíamos arreglar eso…- Me lamió la punta mis orejas y yo me sonrojé, luego me cargó en sus brazos y me dijo- Vamos a nuestro lugar "especial".

Me sentía tan feliz que asentí y me llevo a toda velocidad hasta un lugar sencillamente hermoso, era una cascada que desde arriba se podía apreciar lo más hermoso de todo Mobius, un gran bosque con las montañas a lo lejos y se podía apreciar el atardecer y el sol esconderse en un paraje de montañas. Nos sentamos a la orilla de la cascada y nos besamos, era un momento precioso, uno del que pronto extrañaríamos.

_**Avelyn Moment On**_

Me acerqué a Sonic y le dije que Shadow y Amy se habían tenido que marchar, debía decirle algo importante por lo que le pedí que viniese conmigo . Después de que se fueran todos con el plan ya preparado, en un parque en Central City, hablaba con Sonic:

-Bueno dime Avelyn, que necesitabas?- Sonic parecía algo nervioso ya que Avelyn, de no ser una conejita, era bastante parecida a Amy y por su belleza, ponía a cualquier hombre nervioso, incluido a Sonic.

-Sonic, sé que no nos conocemos mucho y sé que seguramente estarás enamorado de otra persona, pero me gustaría que fueses mi novio.- Avelyn, en sus adentros, parecía tranquila y no nerviosa de cómo lo aparentaba en la realidad, su plan estaba marchando, solo necesitaba que Sonic fuera su "novio", para que funcionase.

-Avelyn, yo… Emm… no sé qué decir, estoy muy confuso.- Sonic más que confuso parecía nervioso.

Solo fueron 7 segundos, los 7 segundos más largos para que Avelyn besara a nuestro héroe en sus labios y Sonic le contestara un "sí". Ella reía en sus adentros, ahora lo único que necesitaba era que Shadow y Amy pasaran delante y todo acabaría bien, acabaría bien para ella.

Su plan era poner celosa a Amy y que Shadow viera como Amy besaba a Sonic, lo que causaría que ambas parejas se rompieran y Avelyn tendría la oportunidad de robarle a Amy su amor más preciado, era sencillamente brillante, en un momento pensaba poner celoso a Shadow, pero como dejó claro que el amaba a Amy sería difícil ponerle celoso y que la besara. Pero había un inconveniente, si Amy no se celaba, su plan se iría al traste y nunca podría ganar el corazón de Shadow y derrotar a Amy, por lo que tiene que mover bien sus cartas. Como último pensamiento se dijo a si misma cuando se despidió de Sonic para irse: ese erizo besa muy bien, pero lo que importa es… ¿Dónde duermo yo?

Mientras caminaba por el parque, divisé un erizo, pero cuando me fije me sorprendí del aspecto que tenía, no era un erizo corriente parecía un equidna pero aparentaba ser un erizo, era de color verde, llevaba una chaqueta negra con pantalones verdes oscuro y unos zapatos negros con puas muy puntiagudas. Retrocedí por instinto cuando se empezó a girar, pero luego estalle en una carcajada al verlo, comía vorazmente un chilidog.

-Hola- dije con expresión serena y relajada, pues no parecía mal tipo- Me llamo Avelyn.

-Encantado Avelyn, mi nombre es Red- Me percaté de que la chica parecía algo preocupada y me aventuré a preguntarle- Pareces preocupada, que te ocurre?

-Nada, es solo que...- No me parecía buena idea hablar con extraños y más sabiendo que tenía cierto parecido a otro erizo verde que conocía, sin embargo no me quedaba remedio, no quería ser descortés.- No tengo donde dormir.- Dije al fin.

-Oh, pues mi casa está a pocos minutos de aquí, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir.- No me fio de los extraños pero siempre hay una excepción.- Tranquila, no soy mala gente y no me importa que te quedes, tengo una habitación para invitados.

-De verdad?- Dije entusiasmada- muchísimas gracias.- Ahora ya tenía donde poder pasar la noche, lo único que me preocupaba era si podría ser una molestia para él, pues no albergaba ser algún asesino o ladrón, si lo fuera ya me hubiese hecho algo.

Lo acompañé hasta su casa, era bonita, muy grande y lujosa, me preguntaba si sería de él. Anduve siguiéndole hasta llegar a una bonita habitación de un blanco con negro sumamente precioso, me adentré en la habitación y me senté en la cama, su suavidad era impresionante, tanto que en pocos minutos ya estaba profundamente dormida.

_**Avelyn Moment Off**_

Abrí la puerta y deparé en que no había nadie, subí a la habitación y la posé en la cama, luego la arropé y me dirigí al salón para sentarme en el sofá. Pensaba miles de veces en como acabé allí, con el Faker y Tails... Fue un error... Un error que me costó muy caro...

**_Flashback On_**

Era un día como cualquier otro, paseaba con Tails mientras el me decía lo mucho que sentía haber perdido los datos del ARK...

-De verdad, lo siento mucho Shadow, no quería que esto pasara, te juro que puse una contraseña dificilísima para que incluso Eggman no pudiera acceder.- Me sentía avergonzado de mi propia ingenuidad, había perdido todos los datos que tanto me costó conseguir.

-Por última vez Tails, dejalo estar.- Ya me estaba cansando de escuchar sus lamentos y disculpas hasta que...

-Hey chicos, buscan esto?- Dijo el erizo azul detrás de los dos amigos que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, bueno no se dio cuenta Tails.

-Faker, que eso que tienes en la mano?- Dije señalando un disco sin nombre.

-Bueno, gracias a que soy un genio y un veloz corredor he conseguido los datos del ARK que Tails guardaba en una carpeta codificada.- Dijo el erizo con aire de victoria.

-Entrégamelo y no sufrirás erizo!-Dije con Furia.

-Antes...- Pausó un segundo y luego prosiguió- Deberás alcanzarme...- Dicho esto, comenzó a correr a velocidad supersónica y Shadow en menos de 3 segundos acabó llegando a su lado y consiguió arrebartle el CD.

-Argh, ya te tengo!- Dije victorioso después de arrebatarle el CD.

-Eso no vale, tu patinas- Dijo Sonic molesto.

-Lo dice el perdedor?- Me anduve regodeando mientras el se levantaba y me miraba molesto.

-He descubierto algo interesante en ese CD.- dijo Sonic mas serio- Hay una especie de juego metido entre los datos codificados.

-Un juego...- Dije algo nervioso- A María le encantaban los juegos, incluso intentó crear uno pero le salió mal, y lo dejó.

-Shadow... yo puedo descodificarlo, vayamos a mi garaje y en pocos minutos lo tendré listo.- Dijo el zorrito entusiasmado.

-De acuerdo vamos...

_**Pause Flashback**_

Me sentía triste, hundido por lo que provocamos ese día...

-María, que demonios hiciste...?- Me preguntaba.

**_Flashback On_**

Encendimos la consola, yo me negaba a jugar pero las burlas del Faker me motivaron a coger la consola y jugar con ellos 3...

-Preparado para perder Shadow...- Dijo Sonic en tono burlón.

-Faker, ahora verás como se juega...- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Preparados- dijo Tails.

-3.

-2.

-1.

Gritamos al unísono:

-YA!

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Si hubiese sido más consciente en vez de relajarme, hubiera podido evitarlo...

-Y por supuesto que podrías haberlo hecho, Shadow...- Dijo otra voz masculina detrás suya..

-Doc? Que hace usted aquí?- Me sorprendí al ver al Doctor Eggman en casa de Amy.

-Te estaba esperando, tenemos mucho de que hablar, viejo amigo...

Lejos de allí, en una pequeña base GUN...

En un pasillo, había una barricada con varios soldados apuntando a lo lejos del otro extremo de ese largo pasillo, se escuchaban gritos, disparos y luego vieron una figura avanzando hacia ellos.

-No te muevas! He dicho que no te muevas! Si avanzas más dispararemos!- Aquel soldado no tuvo más opción y dió la orden de abrir fuego.

La sangre salpicaba todas las paredes, las balas agujereaban cada centímetro de cada pared y techo, los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes hasta que solo se escuhó un silencio y una pequeña voz que decía:

-Qu- Qué dem-monios eres?- Decía aquel joven soldado ensangrentado.

-Soy...- alzó la mano y cerró el puño- Tu peor pesadilla...

La sangre se esparció por todo el suelo, un cuerpo sin vida cayó y quedó inmovil en el mismo suelo, donde su sangre se había esparcido hace escasos segundos. La figura malvada caminaba hacia la puerta de salida mientras que una radio sonaba en medio de toda esa matanza:

-Alpha Zero, Alpha Zero responde, a todo Alpha Zero responded... ALPHA RESPONDE!

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno quiero decir que esta historia va tomando forma**

**Todos los personajes me pertenecen excepto los de Sega Corporation y otros Usuarios**

Capitulo 4: Un nuevo aliado

Caminaba por los rincones de la ciudad de Central City, la luna reflejaba una tristeza colosal y yo seguía hundido en mis pensamientos... Recordaba lo que me dijo momentos atrás...

_**Flashback On**_

-Shadow, estoy aquí para decirte que mis mejores creaciones, no han podido con él...- su rostro se torno triste, el amaba sus robots, en especial le tenía cariño a Sonic Metal y a Omega, los cuales los consideraba más que amigos, para él eran como una familia.

-Doc, entonces, Omega y Sonic Metal...- Me temía lo peor, ellos eran muy poderosos y Omega, para mi, era como un hermano.

-Sí, a si es, ellos no han podido contra él... Me temo que esta vez he fallado antes incluso de empezar.- Una lagrima cayó de su mejilla, estaba hundido en una tristeza inmensa, pues sus robots eran lo más preciado que tenía.

-Doc, cree que podremos detenerlo a tiempo?

-No lo sé, pero no esta todo perdido Shadow,- Se levantó con una aire de ánimo rebosante de entusiasmo- no permitiré que se salga con la suya, me da igual que no me acepteis, quiero ir...

-Le acepto Doc,- interumpí- necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir.

-Jejejeej,- Rió- que se prepáre, vamos a acabar con él.

**_Flashback Off_**

Era todo tan rápido, tan... Entonces escuché una explosión a lo lejos, provenía de la base de operaciones GUN de la zona, me dirigí a toda velocidad con mis patines propulsores y llegué a la base. Parecía que había habido una batalla allí, todo estaba destruido, las puertas principales estaban destrozadas, los vehículos de transporte estaban boca abajo, en llamas y uno atravesaba la pared. Caminé por la zona y entré por la puerta principal, durante mi camino encontré numerosas bajas GUN por la zona, asesinados como animales, los cuerpos yacían en distintas partes como si alguien los hubiese apartado de su camino, anduve entre las decenas de soldados muertos hasta llegar a una sala de control con varios oficiles brutalmente asesinados. Me acerqué a la camara y vi con sorpresa y terror a la persona que había cusado todo eso... "Sonic" murmuré, estaba como poseído, sus ojos rojos como la misma sangre, sus manos ensangrentadas y sus dientes puntiagudos hacían una sonrisa de lo más escalofriante.

-A-a-yud-dame...

Noté una debil voz que provenía del pasillo, me dirigí a toda prisa hasta llegar al origen de la voz, era un joven marine que se había escondido de toda la masacre causada por mi enemigo.

-Quien demonios te ha hecho esto?- Comprobé que tenía un corte tan profundo que sería imposible sacarlo de allí, por lo que me limité a preguntar quien los había atacado para despejar mis dudas.

-Ha-ha-si-d-do-Son-so-nic...Ah...-Luego despues de ese suspiro no escuché más.

Miré a los lados y contemple los destrozos de mi viejo enemigo para luego patinar a toda velocidad por las endebles calles de la ciudad dirigiendome hacia el hogar de ese infame erizo.

-Sonic... Que demonios te pasó?- Me pregunté mientras recodaba lo que pasó años atrás.

_**Flashback On**_

-Maldito Faker estate quieto mientras te liquido.- Dije en tono de furia.

-Jajajaja, intenta cogerme si puedes.- Dijo Sonic con una amplia sonrisa.

-Esperadme chicos, aún no he llegado a ese nivel.- Dijo Tails también con una sonrisa.

Todos nos divertíamos hasta que la pantalla y las luces se apagaron.

-Maldición Tails, dijistes que el fusible aguantaría.- Dijo Sonic desilusionado.

-Tranquilos chicos, guardamos la partida, no creo que se hayan borrado los datos.- Dijo Tails animando a su amigo.

-Bueno chicos, yo me voy, tengo cosas mejores que hacer.- Dije cambiando de tema.

-Espera Shad, debemos terminar la partida, no querrás terminar la partida como el perdedor que...- Sus palabras se acortaron cuando vió una sombra moverse fuera de la casa.

-Mmmm... Que ocurre?- Pregunté, pués su reacción fue muy extraña.

-Creo que alguien nos vigila fuera... Vamos a ver que és!- Dijo Sonic entusiasmado por investigar.

-Eres idiota y si es una asesino o un ladrón?- Dije en tono serio y calmado, puesto que a mi no me preocupaba que fueran esas cosas, lo que me preocupaba era que Tails no se podía defender si entrasemos en combate.

-Bueno chicos, no creo que sea nada de eso, tal vez sea un perro o un animal del bosque que se haya perdido.- Dijo con una aire de nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-Tranquilo Tails, yo iré a ver que és y tu te quedas con el Faker.- Le dije a Tails para que se calmara.

-Hey! De Faker nada!-Gritó furioso.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada del taller y salí afuera para investigar, miré para todos los lados pero no divisé ningún rastro de agresor o enemigo cercano. Entónces escuché un ruido proveniente de dentro del taller y entré de golpe cerrando la puerta trás de mi. Me fije en que Sonic no se había apartado de Tails que temblaba de miedo, la puerta que miraba Sonic estaba entre abierta y se escuchaba una fuerte respiración, me aventuré a ver que era pero luego el Faker se adelantó.

-Tranquilos, yo abriré la puerta y veré que hay...

-Sonic! Cuidado!

**_Flashback Off_**

Me fijé en que había alguien parado enfrente de Parque Central y me aventuré a dirigirme hacia el hasta que pude reconocer que era Sonic, estaba lleno de sangre y sonreía entre las sombras de la oscuridad de esta misma noche.

, no te tengo miedo.- Dije calmado y muy serio, pues sabia que el lo estaba.

-Shadow...- Fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a decir, una bala atravesó su cuerpo y calló de rodillas al suelo.

En ese momento varios helicópteros y soldados GUN acordonaron la zona y apuntaron a Sonic, decenas de soldados apuntaron con sus armas a Sonic y le obligaban a mantenerse quieto. Un hombre se acercó a mi me dió una pistola.

-Shadow,- escuché por parte del malvado Sonic- será mejor que te prepares para un mundo de muerte y desesperación.

Aquellas palabras lograron sorprenderme, parecían las mismas que un viejo enemigo mio utilizó años atrás, uno del que me costó derrotar. Dicho esto, Sonic se levantó y cerró el puño ignorando por completo a todos los soldados que le decían que no se moviese. Hubo una gran explosión que se expandió por toda la zona, los soldados de alrededor salieron volando varios metros, los helicópteros GUN se estrellaron por los alrededores y yo, había sido lanzado decenas de metros y me había golpeado la cabeza contra un pilar de piedra de un edificio cercano, lo ultimo que recuerdo es ver a Sonic caminando por la zona destruida y alejandose entre las sombras.

**_Red Moment On_**

Desperté en mi habitación, me encontraba de maravilla, eran las 10:00 de la mañana y me levanté a toda prisa para darme una ducha he ir a mi rutina habitual, entrenar. Noté un olor delicioso que provenía de la cocina, bajé las escaleras y en ese momento la ví:

Era aquella chica con la que había estado la noche anterior y la había invitado a quedarse, parecía que preparaba el desayuno. Me acerqué con sigilo para que no notara mi presencia pero mi plan falló:

-Se que estás aquí, te estoy preparando el desayuno, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ofrecieras a quedarme aquí.- Dijo con una sonrisa tierna y dulce que me dedicó.

-Muchas gracias, pero no tenías que hacerlo Avelyn.- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Oh, es todo un gusto Red.- Me miró y luego siguió cocinando.

Estuvimos un buen rato charlando, luego desayunamos los gofres que ella había preparado, estaban realmente deliciosos y luego me despedí de ella y le dije que si necesitaba ayuda con algo que no dudase en llamarme. Dicho esto me dirigí hacia Central City y busqué el gimnasio habitual donde solía entrenar. Me paré un segundo para ver con intriga a la Guardia Nacional que acordonaba la zona del Parque Central, me fijé en que los paramédicos sacaban varias bolsas de allí lo que me hizo preguntarme si había sido algún ataque de Eggman o algun atentado terrorista.

-Señor o muchacho, salga de aquí porfavor esto no es un espectáculo.- Me miró y luego me obligó a salir de la zona.

-Obviamente este no sera mi día para entrenar.- Me dije mientras me iba de la zona.

**_Red Moment Off_**

Me desperté en una habitación de color blanca con negro, sencillamente reconocí que estaba en la habitación de Amy, la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía un fuerte dolor en mis extremidades que me provocaba moverme con dificultad. Noté que la puerta se abría y la ví entrar con un plato y un vaso de agua, me vió que me había despertado y rapidamente dejo las cosas en la mesilla de noche y me abrazó fuertemente mientras me decía una y otra vez:

-Tonto, eres un tonto y un insensato.- Me gritaba mientras lloraba y me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tranquila pequeña, estoy bien, tranquilizate.- Intenté calmarla para que dejase de llorar pero no lo conseguía, al parecer la había preocupado mucho.

-Sha-Sha-Shadow... No me vuelvas a asustar más...- Decía entre lágrimas.

-Perdóname, no prentendía asustarte, te quiero.- Le dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Yo t-tambien t-te quiero.- Me dijo mientras se calmaba.

La acurruqué junto a mi pecho dejé que se durmiese mientras pensaba donde podría haber ido Sonic. Entonces me fijé en que Amy se despertaba y se sentaba al lado mía mientras me decía:

-Ahora se acabó ir a buscar más pistas, te quedarás aquí hasta que te recuperes.- Me dijo mientras me daba de comer de esa sopa que había traído.

-No,- dije mientras me levantaba con dificultad- no puedo quedarme descansando, tenemos que prepararlos a todos, debemos ir a por Sonic y sacarlo de su trance.

-Shadow The Hedgehod, quiero que te sientes ahora mismo en esa cama y me dejes que te de la sopa... AHORA!- Gritó Amy con furia, nunca la ví más enfadada, pero no por eso me estremecí, sino que me acerqué para que se calmara.

-Shadow... que...- Callé, sus labios besaron los mios y mi enfado fue desapareciendo poco a poco, cada vez me sonrojaba más pero esta vez no quería hecharme atrás. Me llevó en brazos a la cama y allí nos fundimos en besos y caricias, me empezó a quitar el vestido rosa que llevaba puesto, mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas y me siguió desnudando pero algo nos llamó la atención, era el timbre de la puerta.

DING DONG

-Shady... Llaman...- Dije recuperando un poco el aliento.

-Dejalos.- Me sonrió y luego me siguió besando y acariciando pero el timbre seguía sonando y yo no podia concentrarme en dos cosas a la vez por lo que aparté a Shadow lo que provocó que el se enfadara un poco y me mirara con resentimiento.

-Perdoname Shady, pero debo contestar, tiene que ser importante.- Me vestí y bajé las escaleras, me llamaba tonta a mi mismo una y otra vez, quería igual que él, quedarme allí y disfrutar nuestro momento pero, por otro lado, tenía que saber quien llamaba.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Rouge con Tails y Knuckles en la entrada:

-Chicos, pasen.- Los invité a entrar y les dij que esperaran aquí mientras subía las escaleras a ver a Shadow.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Shadow, acostado en la cama, estaba cansado, se le notaba. Me acerqué a el y me fijé en que estaba despierto, sus ojos miraban a la nada. Se le notaba la tristeza, miles de cosas habían pasado estos días, el trabajaba mucho en GUN, llegaba a casa cansado y cuando me besaba yo lo apartaba bruscamente. Me sentía realmente mal, mal por el simple hecho de que no lo trataba como si fuese mi novio, no le permitía ni que me besara. No, eso no podía ser, no podía tratarlo de esa manera.

-Shadow?- Pregunté.

-Dime.- Dijo en tono frío y seco.

-Perdóname, perdóname por todo lo que te estoy haciendo, nunca tenemos tiempo para nosotros, nunca nos podemos quedar un tiempo a solas sin que venga alguien a...

-Tranquila, lo comprendo, solo estoy agotado, no es nada.- Su tono fue ahora mucho más suave.

-Seguro?

-Hermosa,- se levantó y me abrazó- sin ti... no soy nada.

-Shadow... Te amo...

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa.

Nos dimos un apasionado beso y nos dirigimos abajo con los demás, el ambiente era tranquilo y calmado hasta que Tails rompió el hielo diciendo para qué habían venido.

-Perdonad de nuevo que os interrumpa pero quiero daros una noticia, el Dr. Eggman ha decidido unirse a nuestra causa.

-Eso es fantástico.- Dijo Amy entusiasmada.

-Bien,- hablé- mañana nos reuniremos todos en el altar de la Master Esmeralda y nos dirigiremos al portal.

-De acuerdo Shadow, yo iré a avisar a Avelyn, me dijo que tenía un amigo que nos podría ayudar en esto.- Dijo Rouge.

Hablamos durante un rato y luego nos despedimos con el punto de encuentro ya calculado. Para cuando cerré la puerta Amy se me acercó y me abrazó.

-Te amo tanto...- Me dijo mientras me abrazaba, un abrazo el cual correspondí el abrazo.

-Vayamos a dormir, pequeña.- Le dije mientras la cargaba en brazos y la besaba.

En un rincón, del mundo más oscuro y tenebroso, un erizo azul, ensangrentado reía mientras miraba la destrucción que estaba causando.

-Ya falta poco,- dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus dientes afilados- muy poco...

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Lo que van a ver a continuación es un capitulo de impresionante sorpresa y el capitulo de continuación se subira el lunes para dejarles en suspense.**

**Prepárense, este finc empieza, ¡AHORA!**

**Todos los personajes me pertenecen excepto los de Sega Corporation y otros user/usuarios**

Capitulo 5: Nuevo Mundo, Nuevas Normas

**_Sonic Moment On_**

Me levanté pesadamente, sentía un cansancio extremo y mis extremidades me dolian como si hubiese estado en una batalla de la que no pude escapar. Miré a mi al rededor, me encontraba en mi habitación, sentí una paz y un silencio que me tranquilizó y me obligaba a cerrar los ojos para seguir durmiendo. Noté la puerta abrirse de golpe y ver a mi amigo traerme un vaso de agua y unas galletas, las depositó en la mesa y me miró de reojo para luego darme unas palabras:

-Sonic, ¿recuerdas exactamente lo que hiciste ayer?- Preguntó el zorro de dos colas, preocupado.

-Emmm...- Sentí sus ojos fijarse en mis labios en espera de una respuesta- Pues si te digo la verdad, no, no recuerdo lo que hice ayer.

-Sera mejor que leas esto, Sonic.- Su cara se torno seria y me miró con miedo en los ojos.

Tomé el periódico y empezé a leer la portada principal. Mi corazón se aceleró, mi respiración se acortaba y mi cara palideció hasta covertirse en lo que parecía ser un muñeco de nieve,la portada decía:

"Ayer, el héroe de todo Mobius atacó y masacró a toda una base GUN de Central City, luego de que el erizo oscuro apareciera para detenerlo y las fuerzas GUN lo rodeasen se produjo una explosión que mató a la mayoría para luego darse a la fuga"

-¡Tails, yo... YO NO HICE ESTO! ¿VERDAD?- Grité de lo asustado que estaba.

-Tranquilo, tranquilizate, todo saldrá bien, tomate el agua y luego hablamos.- Dijo intentando que manteniese la calma.

-De acuerdo.

Tomé el vaso de agua pero luego mis fuerzas me abandonaron de golpe, me sentía debil y mi visión se volvía borrosa. Caí al suelo viendo a tails murmurar un... "Perdoname, hermano", luego solo ví oscuridad.

Desperté aturdido, lo primero que ví fueron unos hermosos ojos, era Avelyn, llevaba puesta una falda de color negro con lineas violeta oscuro y una chaqueta de cuero negra con una camiseta violeta oscura. Me sonroje al ver lo guapa que estaba, me puse nervioso al ver que estaba amarrado a una silla y vi a todos delante mía dialogando sobre que hacer.

-Mirad, parece que ya se ha despertado.- Dijo un erizo de color verde.

-¿Scourge?¿Eres tu?- Pregunté.

-No, no soy Scourge, mi nombre es Red, encantado de conocerte Sonic.

-¿Donde estoy?

-Estás en casa de Amy y de Shadow.- Dijo una voz que pude reconocer facilmente.

-Tails, ¿por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Sonic, tienes algo en el cuerpo, en tu alma... Tienes un ser malvado que te corrompe y te obliga a matar gente inocente, a sacar tu lado mas Dark.- Dijo Avelyn, explicando.- Te tenemos aquí para que no vayas de nuevo a matar gente.

-NO! YO NO LOS MATÉ!- Dije intentando escusarme.

-Sonic, se que no lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad, pero el ser que llevas dentro si lo hizo.- Dijo Shadow entrando en la habitación.

-Shadow, ayúdame a salir de aquí, por favor, sácame.

-Sonic, te contaré lo que haremos.- Dijo explicando la situación.-Hay un portal que se abrío hace poco, eso lo sabes, lo que no sabes esque si entras ahí, tu lado Dark volverá, convirtiendote en un monstruo llamado , esa es la primera teoría a la que llegamos todos.

-Y la sengunda?- Pregunté en tono esperanzador rogando que me sacaran.

-La sengunda teoría es que puede tu lado Dark se haya desprendido de tu cuerpo adoptando el suyo propio y este en su mundo de destrucción.- Dijo Shadow.

-Si fuera a si, deberiamos ir al mundo de o Sonic Dark y destruirlo.- Concluyó Tails.

-Pero si la primera teoría fuese verdad, Avelyn tendría que sacarte a de tu cuerpo.- Dijo Amy que entró poco despues de Shadow.

-Espera, ¿qué?

-Sonic, puedo sacarte a pero el proceso es doloroso y...-Fue interrumpida.

-Alto, un momento, ¿Avelyn puede sacarme a mi lado Dark?- Preguntó Sonic aún más confundido.

-Haber chicos, pongamos las cosas sobre la mesa, si fuese la primera teoría, ¿No creeis que Sonic ya se hubiera convertido en ?

-Bien, pues lo sometermos a votación, Sonic, tu no participas.- Dijo Shadow con una mini sonrisa más que visible.

-Estamos de acuerdo Shadow.- Dijeron todos.

-¿QUÉ? "O.O"

-Bien, quienes quieran optar por entrar al portal y buscar a digan yo.

Hubo momentos de tensión, todos estaban preocupados sobre que hacer hasta que al final alguien rompió el hielo.

-Por mi Sonic, voto que vayamos al portal.- Dijo Avelyn con una sonrisa, dirigida a Shadow.

-Esto... De acuerdo...- Dijo Shadow consternado.

Me se sonroje por aquel comentario pero aún a si le dio una sonrisa nerviosa a Avelyn y ella me la devolvió, sentía un hormigueo en mi estomago y empezaba a sentir un sensacion como de nerviosismo que me invadía por dentro.

-Yo voto que si por ir al mundo de .- Dijo Tails decidido.

-Yo voto también que si, Shadow.- Dijo Rouge, que había entrado por la ventana al escuchar la conversación.

-Shadow, se que me estoy arriesgando pero yo también votaré que si.- Dijo Amy decidida.

-Entonces no hay más que añadir, mañana saldremos y iremos al portal para derrotar a .- Dijo Shadow, sin antes darme una mirada de "cuidado con lo que haces".

A medida que pasaban los minutos, los presentes se iban llendo a sus casas, Shadow preparaba una mochila con varias bolsas negras que su contenido era desconocido, Red me miraba, vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos y amy preparaba un té para nosotros. Cuando me lo trajo me dedicó una sonrisa y Red con los ojos fijados en mi se acercó y me desató de la silla.

-Sonic, mañana irás con nosotros, si cuando entres no te ocurre nada, la primera teoría abrá fracasado y la segunda será la correcta por lo que vendrás con nosotros para destruir a , pero si la primera no fracasara y te volvieses en nuestra contra, en el peor de los casos, te dispararé.- Shadow parecía decidido, lo dijo sin ningún miramiento y claramente hablando por lo que supe que no era una broma, me mataría si hacía algo fuera de lo establecido.

Después de la pequeña charla que me dió, Red me acompañó a casa de Tails donde dormía normalmente y mientras caminabamos me hablaba de cosas extrañas que le ocurría.

_**Sonic Moment Off**_

_**Red Moment On**_

Mientras caminabamos hacia la casa de Tails, me fijaba en todos los detalles y vigilaba que no hiciera ningún movimiento ni comportamiento extraño. Para pasar el rato, le decía las miles de cosas que me ocurrieron de pequeño y los miles de lios en los que me metía, llegamos a la casa de Tails en nada, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que ni me había dado cuenta de que llegamos hasta que sonic dijo: "Hey Red, es aqui".

Me despedí de Sonic y me encaminé a casa donde seguramente estaría Avelyn, pero noté una extraña sensación, como si alguien me estuviera vigilando. No le dí mucha importancia y me dirigí a casa, estaba demasiado cansado para pensar quien podría ser.

**_Red Moment Off_**

El dia era perfecto, el sol brillaba con intensidad, todos estabamos reunidos, incluido el infame Doctor Eggman, todos delante del místico portal que nos llevaría a un mundo horrible y catastófico.

-Bien, chicos este es el plan, Sonic irá con estas esposas de maxima seguridad y entrará conmigo y con Knuckles, luego pasados 30 segundos y no volvemos, Red y Tails cerrarán el portal.- Dijo Shadow que le dio una mirada a Amy y susurró un "te amo" que ella llegó a comprender y le dio una sonrisa.

Nada más entrar, empezó a pasar el tiempo, los presentes estaban esperando impacientes, esos segundos eran los más largos que había vivido hasta que justo llegó el segundo 30 y Shadow salió.

-Esta bien, no ha pasado nada.- Dijo con una sonrisa y Amy lo abrazó y lo besó.

-Fueron los segundos más largos de toda mi vida, por favor, no te vuelvas a marchar.- Dijo Amy con una pequeña lagrima en los ojos.

-Tranquila, ahora entraremos todos juntos.- Dijo Shadow mientras amy se calmaba y agarraba su mano.

-Espero que esto os sirva, amienemigos.- Dijo el científico loco apodado Doc, por Shadow. Una caos esmeralda voló y Shadow alzó la mano para cogerla y guardarla en su bolsillo.

-Gracias, Doc.- Dijo Shadow.

Tras unos pequeños momentos de silencio Shadow alzó la voz para que todos escucharan lo que tenía que decir.

-Espero que nadie haya comido antes de venir, lo que hay al otro lado no es bonito, ni mucho menos hermoso.

Dicho esto, junto con su novia rosada, se adentró al portal y desapareció, lo mismo pasó con Red, Rouge, el Doctor eggman, Tails y Avelyn. Todos entraron en el portal y vieron al otro lado un mundo como el suyo... Solo que esta vez, era un verdadero infierno.

Los bosques estaban muertos y secos, el suelo era de colo anaranjado a rojo y el cielo era negro con nubes rojas color sangre. Habían esqueletos de gente muerta, algunos con partes humanas en descomposición y otros eran simples esqueletos vacios.

Solo algunos mantuvieron la compostura, horrorizados por la matanza de el monstruo enemigo, otros no pudieron contenerse a devolver lo que habian comido momentos atrás.

-Os dije que no era bonito.- Comentó Shadow.

-Creo que deberiamos avanzar.- Concluyó Red.

Y a si comenzó el camino de nuestros héroes, solo había un camino, llegaba hasta una ciudad en ruinas y algunas edificaciones y restos de robots GUN en llamas. El camino estaba lleno de esqueletos para luego convertirse en una caminos de polvo de huesos y arena roja.

-No podemos seguir avanzando, el camino esta bloqueado.- Dijo rouge señalando un puente cortado.

-Tranquilos, con mi Chaos Control os llevaré al otro lado.- Dijo Shadow.

-Creo que eso no va poder ser, Shadow The Hedgehod.- Dijo una siniestra voz detrás de nuestros héroes.

-TÚ! ! PREPÁRATE!- Dijeron Shadow, Red y Sonic al unísono.

Aquel horrible monstruo sonreía con sus dientes ensangrentados y se acercaba para eliminar a sus oponentes.

-Habeis sido muy estupidos al venir a mi mundo, ahora morid.

-Has causado muchas muertes pero no dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya.- Dijo Sonic.

-Que a si sea.- Dicho esto Shadow empezó a darle puñetazos a pero este se movía muy rapido y esquivaba todos los golpes que le intentaba asestar.

Sonic corrió y le dio cobertura a Shadow mientras el lanzaba varios Chaos Spears, Red esquivaba los disparos que lanzaba con sus puas afiladas hasta que consiguió darle a Red lo que provocó que este se enfureciese enormemente.

-Ahora verás.- Dijo mientras las puas de sus zapatos se convertian en misiles y iban dirigidos a pero el los esquivaba facilmente.

-Maldición, deja de moverte para que pueda matarte monstruo.- Dijo Red intentanto darle con sus misiles pero en un intento por detenerlo aprovechó la ocasión y le dio un golpe certero al estomago, quedó inconsciente.

Sonic se le acercó pero el se dió cuenta y lo golpeó mandandolo unos metros fuera de su vista, en ese preciso instante rió y se acercó lentamente a Shadow, este le contestó:

-Ahora solo quedamos tu y yo.

-Disfrutaré viendo como mueres a mis manos y luego mataré a todos tus amigos.- Dijo el malvado monstruo que se le acercó para asestarle un golpe pero el lo esquivó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Se quejó en el suelo pero luego se levantó y empezo alanzar puas por la zona que Shadow esquivaba facilmente. Avanzaban los dos hasta el bordillo del puente en ruinas, si caía uno, no se garantizaba que se sobrevivira a tal caída. Entonces, una parte del puente cayó dejando en un lado seguro a todos fuera del alcanze de Shadow y de . El punte se empezaba a derrumbar por que algunos misiles que disparó Red momentos atrás dañaron la estructura y hacian que se vieniera abajo. Una barra de metal de medio metro cayó encima de la cabeza del malvado mounstruo que se tambaleó y cayó al vacío del abismo pero antes de que pudiera caer más agarró el bordillo y se sujeto con fuerza, Shadow corrió hacia sus amigos y cuando se disponía a saltar para llegar al otro lado una púa... Atravesó su cuerpo, un grito se escucho por los rincones de todo el mundo místico de . Shadow cayó de rodillas al suelo y se sujeto con fuerza la zona herida.

-Shadow The Hedgehod, esta vez, no podrás escapar, ajajajajaja...- Una barra de metal y escombros golpearon a y hicieron que se soltara y cayera al abismo.- Aaaaajajajaja... Volveré! Este es mi mundo, mis normas! VOLVERÉ!- Luego solo se pudo ver oscuridad en ese abismo negro.

-Shadow! SHADOW!- Amy gritaba angustiada, lloraba y le pedía a Shadow que hiciera un ultimo esfuerzo y saltara.

Shadow saltó, pero empezó a precipitarse al vacío hasta que una mano amiga lo cogió y lo sujetó con fuerza.

-No dejaré que mueras!- Sonic sujetaba con fuerza su mano pero Shadow le faltaban fuerzas para agarrarse.- No te sueltes!

-Sonic!- gritó Shadow por su nombre y no por el apodo que solía utilizar.- Cuida de ella...

Una lagrima brotó por sus ojos que se cerraban poco a poco, su mano se soltó y su cuerpo cayó al vacío... Depués... solo hubo silencio...

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Todo cambia, las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes, los erizos se dirigen con decisión**

**hacia la ciudad devastada y el diabólico monstruo los espera en su recta final.**

**¿Ganarán o perecerán?**

**Todos los personajes me pretenecen excepto los de Sega Corporation y los de otros user/usuarios**

Capitulo 6: El final de la vía Parte 1

Miró a su alrededor, todo en su mente era silencio, Amy lloraba desconsoladamente pero sus llantos no se escuchaban, Rouge le decía cosas para tranquilizarla pero sus palabras no salían, Red golpeaba la tierra y se culpaba por no haber de tenido a Sonic Exe pero sus gritos y su rabia eran silenciosos, Tails lloraba por perder a un amigo pero sus palabras eran silenciosas, todos los estaban en silencio, Sonic no comprendía porque no escuchaba a sus amigos y de repente miró sus manos, la sangre de Shadow aun seguían en ellas. Cayó de rodillas y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, se culpaba por no poder salvarlo, él era un héroe, su vida era una aventura, debió haber podido salvarlo pero no lo hizo. Sintió miedo, un miedo que le recorría el cuerpo. Su mente se perdió en el horizonte, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, volvió al presente. Se levantó y lo primero que escuchó fue la voz de Knuckles.

-Sonic, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Knuckles, ve con Rouge y con Amy, quiero que las protegas en todo momento.- Habló el erizo, parecía ahora mucho más serio que de costumbre.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo el equidna.

-Red! Necesito que hagas un perímetro seguro para establecer un campamento.- Dijo Sonic.

-Entendido, ahora mismo voy.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y corría por la zona.

-Tails, coje las cosas, necesitare un radar de movimiento. ¿Crees poder crear uno?

-Sí, ahora mismo lo hago.- Dijo con tristeza mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia su mochila.

-Avelyn...- Calló al ver su estado, no había dicho nada, su triteza se hacía notar, Shadow había muerto y ya poco le importaba lo que ocurriera ahora.- Avelyn, se que Shadow te gustaba y sé que estás mal pero debes ser fuerte.- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Avelyn se encogió más, pero sin que Sonic lo notara, ella se había sonrojado mucho cuando la abrazó, aun a si su tristeza no se había marchado, estaba perdida y no sabía que pasaría ahora.

Sonic siguió abrazandola y consolandola hasta que ella se abrazó a Sonic y quedó dormida, el sonrió y la tomó en brazos dejandola descansar cerca del campamento que Knuckles y Red estaban haciendo.

Amy no estaba tan bien como Rouge creía cuando ella le pidió que la dejara sola. Se sentía fatal, Shadow, su novio, alguien que la amaba como ninguno, se había marchado. Sus ojos esmeralda dejaron de brillar, su sonrisa desapareció y su inocencia se fue, dejando a una Amy que ya no le importaba nada ni nadie. Paró de llorar, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió al portal mientras nadie miraba.

Sonic buscaba a una persona que no había aparecido nisiquiera para ayudar en la batalla, Eggman. Desde que Shadow y los demás entraron al portal, el no había aparecido. Buscó a Eggman o alguna pista que le indicara que se había marchado pero no, el no aparecío.

-Maldición Eggman, ¿dónde te has metido?

_**Amy Moment On**_

Caminé por el camino devastado y cuando divisé el portal corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, entré como un rayo y volví a mi mundo, a Mobius, caminé por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a mi casa, subí a mi cuarto y busque lo que tenía preparado, mi ropa cambió. Era un pantalón vaquero color oscuro, una chaqueta color negro también oscuro y cuna camiseta morado oscura con una estrella negra en el centro. Mi martillo, mi fiel compañero que me había ayudado en múltiples batallas lo cambié por el arma que Shadow me había enseñado a utilizar, la guardé en mi bolsillo, cogí mi mochila y me dirigí de nuevo hacia ese portal. Mi mente recordó por un momento la sonrisa de Shadow, la que me dedicaba todos los días. Me paré un segundo y luego seguí adelante, decidida a buscar a Sonic Exe. Caminé por los rincones de esa tierra roja y ignoré los esqueletos y las casas en ruinas buscando algún camino que me llevase hasta su guarida. Me detuve y sonreí triunfalmente, esa ciudad en ruinas era la clave puesto que me dirigí hacia ella cuando algo capto mi atención, era Rouge

_**Amy Moment Off**_

_**Rouge Moment On**_

No podría decirse que estuviera muy bien, es más, estaba hundida, ¿Shadow había muerto? Tenía que ser una broma, el era demasiado fuerte como para morir, no, el no había muerto, sería demasiado bueno para Sonic Exe que el perdiera la vida antes incluso de luchar contra el. Entonces una idea se me pasó por la mente, el llevaba una caos esmeralda, aun con la herida y las pocas fuerzas que tuviera podía hacer un Chaos Control y salir vivo de allí. Sonreí ante tal pensamiento, entonces ví a Amy con una nueva ropa dirigiéndose hacia esa ciudad en ruinas y me pregunté que haría, seguramente ella no había pensado la posibilidad de que hubiese sobrevivido, puesto que no soy su mejor amiga me lo pensé una vez más y la seguí para asegurarme de que no hiciera una tontería.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- Dije.

-Rouge, déjame en paz, quiero estar sola.

-Amy, Amy, Amy, no sabes ni como encontrarlo, y cuando lo encentres, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Disparárle? Recuerda que los GUN lo intentaron y fracasaron todos.

-Me entrenó Shadow, puedo hacerlo.

-No puedes, no tienes la fuerza suficiente, pero tendrás más posibilidades si trabajas en equipo.

-No quiero trabajar con ellos.- dijo con tristeza.

-Trabajarás conmigo y no con ellos, iremos juntas.

-Rouge...

-Además, tengo algo que nos podrá ayudar a localizarle.- dije enseñando un radar.- Lo encontré en la mesilla del campamento.

-Rouge, eres increíble.- Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Tranquila, encontraremos a Sonic Exe, te aseguro que Shadow no ha podido morir, el es demasiado bueno para...

-Rouge, conozco a Shadow, yo también creo que sigue vivo.

Me sorprendí al ver lo segura que estaba de ello pero sabía que en su interior estaba angustiada, tenía miedo de que Shadow estuviese muerto y que ese pensamiento se hiciera realidad. Guardaba ese miedo en un caparazón de "Chica dura" pero en el fondo esta asustada. Yo también lo estaría.

_**Rouge Moment Off**_

Sonic buscaba la forma de saber cuál era la ubicación de Sonic Exe, pero el también, mas que nadie, estaba muy triste, triste por no ser el héroe que todos necesitaban en ese momento. Se fijó en el puente, ahora destruido, y divisó la ciudad que momentos atrás depués de salir del portal había visto a lo lejos. Se percató de que Sonic Exe se le había aparecido cuando llegaron al puente, por lo que, en teoría, su guarida debería estar en esa ciudad.

-Sonic, ¿has visto mi radar?- Preguntó Tails.

-No, espera que te ayudo a buscarlo.- dijo Sonic.

Entonces Sonic se fijó en que Knuckles y Red, estaban viendo algo o a alguien comerse a un cadáver, la sangre parecía reciente, desde atrás de esa cosa se podía divisar unas grandes letras blancas que decían: "GUN" en el trage que llevaba puesto. Sonic, Red y Knuckles se acercaron lentamente y luego preguntaron a la vez.

-¿Qué o Quién demonios eres?

Aquel monstruo se levantó dejando al descubierto que lo que se estaba comiendo era el cadáver de un GUN. Se dio media vuelta y Sonic, Red y Knuckles comtemplaron con horror a su enemigo, era un esqueleto con restos de carne humana entre los dientes, llevaba un traje de GUN rasgado por varias zonas, sus ojos los tapaba un casco parecido a los de aviación y se podía ver como uno de sus brazos era totalmente esquelético con restos de carne.

Aquel ser se empezó a mover a paso lento y decir:

-Por... Por favor... Matádme... Por favor... Hacedlo ya...

Sonic quedó petrificado, no sabía que hacer pero Tails se acercó y lo cogió para intentar ver si lo podía ayudar, los dos equidnas, uno medio erizo, quedaron atónitos por la reacción de Tails hasta que vieron que sus ojos desprendían una luz púrpura.

-Tails! Aléjate de él!- Gritó Sonic.

-No puedo evitarlo... Me atráe...

Para cuando terminó la frase, el esqueleto lo agarró y lo teletranstporto fuera de allí mientras Sonic grtiaba que no se lo llevara, pero la tierra estremeció y el suelo se quebró dejando salir a una docena de esqueletos vestidos como soldados GUN y sus ojos desprendían una luz color rojo sangre. Un esqueleto, vestido como un Comandante se acercó y ha solo unos metros de nuestros héroes les dijo:

-Moriréis por la gloria del emperador, Sonic Exe.

Dicho esto, los esqueletos se quitaron un brazo que se convirtió en una afilada lanza de huéso y se dirigiéron a por nuestros héroes.

-Red! Cúbreme mientras peleo contra ese esqueleto, parece que es el jefe.- Dijo Knuckles señalando al Comandante esqueleto, era un esqueleto diferente a los demás, tenía una armadura de metal oscura con calaveras en la cintura, una gran espada de huesos y no llevaba casco por lo que se podían ver unos ojos dorados y no rojos como los otros.

-Recibido Knuckles!- dijo Red mientras lanzaba sus misiles contra los esqueletos.

Sonic con su velocidad, golpeaba a todos los esqueletos y ninguno podía darle un golpe. Knuckles se acercó al esqueleto en jefe apartando a cuantos enemigos le intentaban detener.

-Eres fuerte equidna, pero conmigo no podrás.- Dijo el siniestro esqueleto con una sonrisa diabólica.

Knuckles se le acercó para golpearlo pero las púas de uno de sus puños se rompieron al golpear su armadura. Knuckles gritó de dolor pero no por eso dejo de golpear al esqueleto, este intentaba darle con su espada pero el equidna esquvaba los golpes que le lanzaba, hasta que consiguió partir al gran jefe por la mitad, su cuerpo cayó por la ladera y quedó completamente inmóvil y los esqueletos que rodeaban a Red y a Sonic cayeron derrotados, sus ojos se fueron apagando hasta no ser más que simples esqueletos muertos.

Knuckles se vendó las heridas de sus puños y se dirigió a los restos del campamento, los esqueletos habían arrasado la zona. Se fijó en que uno de esos esqueletos llevaba un mapa y cuando lo miró vió que era una ruta en las catacumbas para llegar a la ciudad.

-Mirad que bien, un mapa.- dijo Red.

-Si llegamos a la ciudad a tiempo, podríamos rescatar a Tails.- Dijo Knuckles.

-Oh, no! Las chicas! ¿Dónde están?- Dijo Sonic.

-Maldición, seguro que las capturaron también.- Dijo Red.

-Tendremos que ser los héroes esta vez muchachos.

-Bien, Red, Knuckles, vamos a derrotar a Sonic Exe y a salvar a nuestros amigos.

-Estamos contigo Sonic.- Dijeron Red y Kunckles.

En otro lugar...

-Oye Amy, ¿tu crees que los chicos no se abrán dado cuenta de que nos hemos ido?

-Claro que no, son demasiado presumidos, seguro que tramaran ser los héroes de la película.

-¿Pensabais dejarme sola con esos tres?

-Avelyn!- Dijeron las dos al unisono.

-Sí! Cuando vi que os ibais decidí seguiros.

-Perdona por no avisarte, vamos a por Sonic Exe.- dijo Rouge.

-De verdad, pues os acompañaré, me gustaría tanto como vosotras a enseñarle quien manda.

-¿Tú que dices Amy? ¿Te apuntas?

Amy se lo pensó dos veces, reflexiono y luego dijo con no muy convencida:

-De acuerdo, más unidas seremos más fuertes.

Y a si comenzó una aventura para atrapar a Sonic Exe en su propio mundo, las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro. Lo que no sabían era que un tercero participaría en su búsqueda.

En otra parte... No muy lejos de allí...

-Rrrrrggg... Esos malditos erizos han acabado con mi sicario, parece que este juego será más entretenido de lo que me imaginaba, pronto conocereis al verdadero Sonic Exe... Muajajajaja...- Reía un erizo sosteniendo una Esmeralda roja color sangre que brillaba con una gran intensidad.- Pronto nos veremos, Sonic... Te estoy esperando...

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes me pertenecen excepto los de Sega Corporation y otros user/usuarios.**

**Hola a todos, muy buenas, espero que les esté gustando la historia puesto que hoy he subido dos capítulos mañana subiré otro más (nose porque les prometo esto ¬¬)**

**Dejen comentarios o no abrá más capitulos.**

Capitulo 7: El final de la vía parte 2

Las 3 erizas se dirigían hacia unos túneles que las llevarían a una pequeña estación subterránea, Rouge iba delante seguida de Amy y Avelyn, el ambiente era terrible, un olor a sangre impregnaba las paredes haciendo que el aire fuera más pesado que de costumbre, ya era suficiente con aguantar los esqueletos y que ahora tuvieran que aguantar más olores, sangre y muerte.

-Rouge, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te paras?

-El radar... Se ha apagado.- Rouge comprendió que las pilas se habían agotado y que ya no les serviría de mucho utilizar el radar por lo que lo depositó en una roca y siguieron su trayecto.

A medida que se adentraban más en los subterráneos, la sangre era menos intensa y el olor se iba disipando poco a poco, pasados unos minutos encontraron una puerta blindada en su camino y Rouge le dijo a Avelyn que la cubriera mientras ella y Amy intentaban abrir la puerta.

-Parece que necesitaremos un código, sin él no podremos pasar.- Dijo Rouge.

-¿Y de dónde sacamos el código? Ni que fuera a caer del cielo.- Dijo Amy sarcástica.

En otra parte de esos mismos subterráneos...

-Knuckles, ¿que és eso que llevas en la mano?

-¿Eh? Ah, ¿esto? Lo encontré cerca de esa mesilla, creo que es un papel con números.

Red se artó de que cada dos por tres, Knuckles cogiera una cosa del suelo y sonic le preguntase "¿qué es eso?", por lo que le arrebató el papel y lo tiró por un conducto de ventilación antiguo.

-Red! Eso era mío.- Dijo Knuckles con furia.

-Bueno Sonic, ¿qué te parece si seguimos andando?

Volviendo a las chicas...

-Eh! Mirad eso! Es el Código!- Dijo Avelyn.

-Vaya, pues si que deberían caer más amenudo cosas del cielo.- Dijo Rouge mientras abría la puerta.

Entónces un esqueleto cayó encima de Rouge y ella pegó un grito, el sonido se escuchó por todo el subterráneo pero algunos erizos no lo oyeron.

Con los chicos...

-Maldición, te digo que no es lo que tu piensas!- Dijo Red sonrojado.

-Ya, ya, eso dicen todos los chicos, los aprovechados!- Dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Sssshhh... Callaros... Escuchad...- Dijo Sonic.

-Sí, ¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó Red.

-Me pareció haber oido algo.- Dijo Sonic.

-¿Como qué?- Preguntó Knuckles.

-Gritos...

Con las chicas...

-Sssshhh... Rouge, tienes que tener más cuidado, es solo un esqueleto, como los de los que se venden en las tiendas.- Dijo Avelyn.

-Me asustó.- Dijo indignada.

-Ya, chicas no es momento de pelearse, mirad esto.- Dijo Amy señalando un vagón de tren, parecía que aún funcionaba.

Las chicas, y con chicas me refiero a Avelyn y Amy, inspeccionaron el vagón y vieron con sorpresa que aún funcionaba por lo que decidieron subirse y ir con él a la ciudad. Rouge buscó los mandos del vagón, mientras que Avelyn y Amy se sentaban tranquilamente en los asientos del vagón de pasajeros y dejaban que Rouge controlara el tren. El tren se puso en marcha y con una velocidad no muy acelerada fueron a la ciudad, pero... En otra estación... No muy lejos de ellas...

Con los Chicos...

-Wooowaaaa...!- Gritaron los tres erizos por la velocidad a la que iba el tren, manejado por nada más y nada menos que Sonic.

-Jajaja, más rápido Sonic, más rápido.- Dijo Red con una amplia sonrisa.

-Wooooo! De eso nada!- Dijo Knuckles intentando agarrarse a lo que podía.

La velocidad del tren era impresionante pero la diversión se acabaría cuando un esqueleto vestido de GUN como los que se les había aparecido anteriormente les saltó encima y con una espada de metal duro, rompió el techo y alertó a nuestros tres erizos.

-Sooooniiiic! Ennnneeeemiigoos!- Gritó Knuckles intentando ponerse de pie.

Sonic no escuchaba los gritos de Knuckles y Red estaba intentando que el esqueleto callera del vagón dandole patadas. Knuckles vió a un esqueleto delante suya apunto de propinarle un patada para que cayera del vagón pero un golpe que retumbó el tren hizo que el esqueleto quedara en la misma posición que Kunckles, acosta de que Knuckles estaba agarrado a una barra y el a otra. La velocidad del vagón fue cada vez mayor hasta que el tren descarriló y fue por un tunel sin vías chocando contra una estación, el estruendo del golpe resonó por todas partes pero el sonido no llegó a que lo escucharan las chicas.

Con las chicas...

Las tres erizas estaban en un trayecto tranquilo, no había aparecido ningún enemigo por el camino y les quedaba medio camino para llegar a la ciudad, pero su tranquilidad duraría poco cuando un esqueleto grande como un golem se cruzó en su camino y paró el tren de golpe.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Rouge.

-Parece que tendremos algo con que divertirnos.- Dijo Amy mientras sacaba una pistola de color oscuro con lineas rojas parecidas a unas garras.

Dió unos cuantos disparos y el golem gritó enfurecido, acto seguido saltó encima del vagón y empezó a golpearlo con fuerza, Rouge estaba frustrada por lo que dijo a las chicas:

-Agarraos a algo!- Sin pensarlo dos veces el tren fue con fuerza por la vías y como un rayo fue directo hacia la estación.

Avelyn dió un salto por el hueco de un agujero del techo que el golem había hecho y sus manos empezaron a desprender una luz morada oscura, puso sus manos enfrente del golem y sus manos dispararon un laser morado oscuro que golpeó al golem, esto no lo detuvo, Amy pegó un salto y calló encima de Avelyn, esta le dió impulso y ella le dió al golem una patada voladora que hizo que este monstruo se soltara y callera del vagón. Poco duró la alegría cuando el tren se estrelló contra un muro, atravensándolo y que las tres erizas salieran disparadas, se golpearan contra una columna y quedaran inconscientes. Amy antes de quedar completamente inconsciente vió una sombra de un erizo que le resultó familiar y solo pudo articular una palabra ntes de cerrar los ojos: "Shadow".

Abrió los ojos y no vió a nadie, pero tenía la mano vendada y había un mapa en el suelo, lo cogió y vió que era un camino hasta el edificio principal de la ciudad donde había una pequeña marca de una X en el centro de ese edificio. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y una sonrisa revivió toda su felicidad: "Shadow sigue vivo", se dijo a si misma mientras apretaba su mano vendada. Sus ojos recuperaron el brillo esmeralda y su sonrisa indicó que volvía a ser la misma pero más fuerte y decidida. Despertó a las otras que estaban también vendadas por las heridas provocadas por el accidente.

-¿Quién nos ha curado las heridas? ¿Has sido tú, Amy?- Preguntaron Rouge y Avelyn.

-No hay tiempo que perder chicas, debemos ir a por Sonic Exe.- Dijo Amy con una sonrisa radiante y un brillo en sus ojos que sorprendió a las otras dos chicas.- Esta vez Sonic Exe, no te escaparás.

En otro lugar...

Sonic se levantó y sacó a rastras a sus dos amigos de los escombros y vió con sorpresa una calle que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad, los coches estaban en llamas, las armaas de los GUN estaban esparcidas por todas partes, cadáveres de soldados GUN por todos los rincones de la plaza y entonces vió a unas erizas que le parecieron conocidas. Soltó a sus amigos y fue corriendo como un rayo y sin que se lo esperaran Sonic abrazó a Avelyn con una alegría casi inimaginable, Rouge apartó a Sonic y Amy hizo lo mismo mientras Avelyn le decía con sonroje:

-Tran-tranquilo Son-Sonic, estoy bien.- Su sonrisa era nerviosa y su cara tenia un ligero sonroje.

-Chicas! ¿Dónde os habías metido? ¿Os hizo algo Sonic Exe?- Preguntaron Red y Knuckles que se habían despertado poco después de que Sonic los soltara y se fuera corriendo a abrazar a Avelyn.

-¿Qué? Sonic Exe no nos hizo nada, venimos por nuestra cuenta para acabar lo que vosotros no podeis hacer.- Dijeron las tres.

-Perdonad chicas pero esto es cosa de...- Red le calló la bocaza a Knuckles y le dió un giño en señal de que no se pasara con las palabras.

-Lo que Knuckles intentaba decir era que esta misión es demasiado peligrosa para vosotras, a si que nosotros nos encargamos de todo.- Dijo Red intentando calmar el asunto.

-Perdona Red, pero esto es algo personal, a si que no os pongais en medio.- Dijo Amy.

Los erizos empezaron a discutir hasta que una voz paró la pelea:

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Si son los seis erizos estrometidos, ¿qué ocurre? ¿No le dais un abrazo a vuestro erizo favorito?- Su sonrisa era diabólica, pero lo que más sorprendía era que tenía el aspecto de Shadow.

-N-No puede ser!- Amy calló de rodillas, se sentía perdida, otra vez había perdido la esperanza de que Shadow siguiera vivo, sus lagrimas calleron por sus mejillas.

-Sí, a si es, yo dejé el mapa para que crelleras que fue Shadow quien te lo dejó allí.- Rió y luego prosigió- Ahora debes de sentirte tan estúpida, me gusta que mis enemigos se sientan a si. Hoy es un día increíble...- Sus palabras iban a ser interrumpidas por Red que le intentó propinarle una patada pero él lo esquivó y lo golpeó mandandolo fuera de su alcanze.- Como decía, hoy es un día increible para acabar con el mayor héroe de todo Mobius! Sonic The Hedgehod! Hoy morirás con esto!- Mostró una esmeralda de color sangre que brillaba con gran intensidad.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?- Preguntó Knuckles.

-Esta belleza es la esmeralda más poderosa de todas, con ella controlo este mundo y con ella dicto mis normas, quien la posea puede destruir cualquier cosa, se llama: La Esmeralda Sangrienta.- Su sonrisa era horrible, contemplaba la maravilla que tenía en sus manos como un trofeo.

-Alto ahí! No dejaré que nos manipules a tu antojo!- Dijo Avelyn a punto de lanzarle un rayo de energía.

-No, no, no... Tengo a vuestro amigito el zorrito, si haceis algo para detenerme, el será el primero en sufrir.- Rió victorioso, pero su sonrisa se fue cuando sintió un puñetazo en su barriga, la esmeralda la soltó del dolor intenso que le provoco el puñetazo. Voló a unos metros etrellandose contra el muro del edificio que tenía detrás y levantó la vista para ver quien era el que lo había derribado.- Tú! No puede ser... Tú caiste!

Todos los levantaron la vista, todos se sorprendieron y una eriza lloró de felicidad al ver que no lo había perdido todo, porque su caballero había vuelto... Shadow... Las esmeraldas del caos lo rodeaban y volaban a su al rededor, su cuerpo no tenía heridas y sus anillos dorados, los anillos que escondían toda su fuerza, desprendían un aura dorada que acabó por rodear todo su cuerpo.

De la nada llegó Eggman con su vehículo volador personal, con Tails en brazos, y se acercó a Sonic para darle a su mejor amigo que aún seguía inconsciente.

-Eggman, ¿como has...?- Sonic no podía creer lo que veía.

-Fue difícil, luego te lo explicaré, mi querido amienemigo.- Dijo con una sonrisa y rascándose su bigote.

-No por tener todas las esmeraldas podras detenerme! Soy muy poderoso y con esta esmeralda,- la esmeralda que se le había caído volvió a su mano- podré derrotarte con facilidad.

Shadow sonrió ante tales palabras que el erizo oscuro le había propinado, se fue acercando lentamente y Sonic Exe, por instinto, dió un paso atrás.

-¿Tienes miedo Sonic Exe?- preguntó Shadow con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no erizo.- Dijo alzando la esmeralda y haciendo que un aura roja lo rodease.

-Pues deberías...- Y con esas últimas palabras corrió hacia Sonic Exe con rapidez y decisión, Sonic Exe hizo lo mismo y fue contra su enemigo, sin duda, la lucha sería una verdadera batalla.

Nuestros héroes observaban con entusiasmo como se desrrollaría la batalla pero una horda de esqueletos se les empezó a acercar por detrás, Sonic y los demás se pusieron en guardia y entonces un gran golem surgió de la tierra, era el mismo que apareció en los subterráneos, llevaba un gran mazo y tenía un ojo dorado y otro rojo. Los esqueletos estaban vestidos de una forma diferente a los anteriores, llevaban trajes de GUN, de las fuerzas especiales y sus numeros de identificación eran los números malditos: "666".

-Venga chicos!- Gritó Sonic con una amplia sonrisa y rasacándose la nariz.- Demostrémosles quienes somos!

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes son mios excepto los de Sega Corporation y otros user/usuarios**

**Hola a todos volvi con otro capitulo más de esta historia que aún no acaba y creo yo que va para largo, les dejare con la intriga **

**porque hasta el viernes no subo más capitulos.**

**Muajajajaj, ya, mucho... Dejen Reviews o no hay más Capitulos**

Capitulo 8: Enemigo Derrotado, Enemigo Encontrado y La explicación de Eggman

Shadow esquivaba todos los ataques que su enemigo le lanzaba, hasta que un golpe certero le mando unos metros atrás pero rapidamente dió una voltereta hacia atrás y quedó de rodillas, y levantándose lentamente dijo una palabras para su enemigo:

-Todo el daño que has causado,- su cuerpo empezó a brillar con intensidad- toda la gente a la que le has hecho daño,- su pelaje negro cambió a un dorado- matar, asesinar, destruir y, sobre todo,- sus anillos se soltaron dejando pasar una aura de poder dorado por toda la zona- asesinar a una amiga mia.

Sonic Exe, dió unos cuantos pasos atrás, pero poniendose en posición defensiva, levantó la Esmeralda Sangrienta y su pelaje cambió a un tono rojo y sus ojos se volvieron de un color violeta oscuro, una risa malvada resonó por todas partes por el poder que desprendía, su sonrisa dejo ver sus dientes, ahora dorados, con sangre goteando y sus manos se volvieron garras afiladas.

-Todo lo hice y no me arrepiento de nada, soy Sonic Exe, este es mi mundo y mis normas, dicto que tú, hoy vas a...- Una velocidad como la de la luz, llegó hasta el y le propinó un golpe en la barriga, Sonic Exe cayó al suelo, escupió sangre de su boca.

Shadow ignoró las palabras de su enemigo, lo cogió por el cuello y lo levantó al aire, dió un saltó y inumerables golpes llegaron a impactar contra el cuerpo de Sonic Exe. El ultimo golpe que le dió shadow hizo que chocara contra un muro, pero saliendo de los escombros levantó la mirada y vió a Shadow con una sonrisa diabólica, a la cuál, Shadow respondió con otra.

Knuckles mantenía agarrado al golem de un puño mientras Red dirparaba misiles con las púas de sus zapatos, Sonic creó un torbellino de viento con su velocidad haciendo que muchos esqueletos salieran volando, Avelyn dió una patada a un esqueleto y Amy lo cogió en el aire y lo lanzó contra una horda que se aproximaba y el Doctor Eggman, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pulsó un botón y del subsuelo salió un robot de los suyos, se depositó con su vehículo encima del robot y empezó a golpear a los esqueleto que se acercaban.

La batalla estaba siendo muy igualada, pero eso no duraría mucho, un erizo color oscuro con vetas amarillas veía desde lejos la batalla y con unas palabras frías dijo:

-Parece que son algo más fuertes, pero siguen siendo muy débiles.- Su sonrisa era un tanto siniestra.

Se fué acercando poco a poco hacia nuestros héroes que luchaban con decisión en el campo de batalla. Después de que Knuckles destruyera al golem junto con Red, vió al erizo y se fijó como era, llevaba una bufanda rasgada quele tapaba la boca y el cuello, sus ojos eran azules oscuros, tenía una armadura de color celeste oscuro y unos zapatos parecidos a los de Shadow pero tenían un color amarillo claro. Ningún esqueleto le daba un golpe por lo que fué a por él, pero este notó que le iban a atacar y esquivó el golpe como si tuviera una velocidad que sobrepasara los límites de la realidad Knuckles quedó en una posición que era fácil golpearlo pero en vez de eso lo agarró del cuello y hasta que no quedó inconsciente por falta de aire no lo soltó, luego siguió su camino hasta donde estaban Shadow y Sonic Exe.

La pelea era una sin cuartel, Shadow era la misma velocidad, sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos para Sonic Exe pero con cada golpe que le daba a Sonic Exe este reía diabólicamente hasta que Shadow tuvo una idea y atraveso el pecho de Sonic Exe, este cambió su expresión a una de terror, si Shadow sacaba su mano tendría la Esmeralda Sangrienta en su poder. Él guardaba la esmeralda en su pecho como protección y ahora Shadow tenía su mano es su pecho.

-Rrrrgg... Maldito, no permitiré que saques mi poder.- Pero la mano de Shadow ya había salido.

Sonic Exe calló al suelo y se empezó a remover por el dolor, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía se arrodilló y empezó a reír, mientras decía:

-JaJaJa, esto... Esto no puede ser a si... JaJaJa, no puedes derrotarme... JaJaJa...

Una explosión retumbó, por todo el lugar, y una estela rojiza dió contra todos los esqueletos que cayeron al suelo derrotados. Un eco de risa malvada se escuchó por todos los rincones de su mundo.

Luego, solo hubo silencio...

Shadow bajó y puso de nuevo los pies en el suelo, su pelaje cambió a su color natural y se puso de nuevo sus anillos. Se fijó en que un erizo lo miraba fijamente, iba a preguntarle quien era pero aquel erizo se dió media vuelta y se fué, en un aura oscura que lo rodeaba.

De repente sintió a alguien detrás suya se dio la vuelta y una bofetada resonó por el lugar:

-Auch, pero, ¿qué te pasa?- Dijo Shadow poniendose la mano en la mejilla ahora rojiza.

Ella no respondió, simplemente, después de ese golpe lo besó y lo abrazó. Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y sus brazos abrazaron con fuerza a su héroe.

-Perdóname.- Dijo en un tono tranquilo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que harías?

-Porque no supe nada hasta que vi una nota que me indicaba lo que tenía que hacer.- Dijo mirando a Eggman.

-Pero... ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste?- Preguntó Rouge.

-Yo puedo responder a eso...- Dijo Eggman.- Shadow necesitaba un plan y mis lectores captaron una presencia maligna en el borde del puente por lo que ideé un plan pero no le dije nada a Shadow, tenía que salir a la perfección, lo malo esque Shadow quedó herido de gravedad, a si que cuando calló del puente, con mi robot lo cogí a tiempo y lo llevé a una de mis bases, en este mundo todo es igual al nuestro por lo que aún quedaría en pie una de mis antiguas bases subterráneas. Lo llevé a una cápsula y sus heridas se curaron, cuando supe que Tails había sido capturado deje un temporizador y una nota para que cuando Shadow despertara supiera a donde me había ido y lo que tenía que hacer.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pués no hubieran imaginado que el Doctor Eggman sería un héroe después de inumerables acciones anti-héroes.

-Bien chicos, que os parece si nos vamos a casa, este sitio no es muy acogedor.- Dijo Red mientras cargaba a Knuckles.

-Me pregunto una cosa, ¿quién sería ese erizo oscuro?- Dijo Avelyn.

-Tranquila, eso pronto lo descubriremos.- Dijo Sonic mientras le daba un abrazo a Avelyn por la espalda a lo que ella le respondió con un codazo.

-Las manos quietas, donde pueda verlas.- Dijo Avelyn.

-Perdona, no sabía que las flores tuvieran espinas.- Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras ella escondía su sonroje por el comentario.

Mientras se dirigían al portal, Eggman hablaba con Tails que ya se había despertado hace un rato y estaba confundido, hablaban de maquinaria y mecánica, algo que ni Sonic ni Shadow comprendían. Ellos hablaban sobre quien había derrotado más enemigos y quién era el mejor de los héroes.

-Yo derroté a mas de noventa esqueletos guardianes.- Dijo Sonic.

-Perdona pero yo he derrotado a Sonic Exe, eso es más que noventa esqueletos.- Dijo Shadow con aire de victoria.

-Oye, ¿para que sirve esa esmeralda? Y, ¿qué harás con ella?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Solo el guardián de las esmeraldas sabe la historia de todas ellas y tiene datos de todas la esmeraldas, por lo que le diré que investige sobre esta esmeralda.- Dijo Shadow.

-¿Te refieres a Tikal? ¿La hermana de Knuckles?

-Exacto, ella me dirá lo que necesito saber.

-Shady, quiero pedirte algo...- Dijo Amy que iba agarrada a su brazo derecho y tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-Dime, ¿qué quieres?- Preguntó Shadow.

-Lo he estado pensando y estoy preparada.- Dijo mirando a otro lado.

Shadow sonrió, atrajo su cara a la de él y le dijo en un susurro:

-No te arrrepentirás.- Acto seguido le dió un calido beso en los labios y siguieron andando un poco más pegados que antes.

Entonces justo antes de llegar al portal se les aparecio una sombra que se disipó dejando al descubierto al erizo de antes. Shadow y Sonic se pusieron delante dejando a sus amigos a sus espaldas como protección.

-Me llamo Nightmare, la pesadilla de Sonic Exe y vuestro peor enemigo.- Su voz era siniestra y su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

-Amy! Quiero que guardes esta esmeralda, ¿podrás entregarsela a Tikal por mi?- Dijo Shadow con seriedad.

Ella se preocupaba mucho por él pero con seriedad le dijo: "Esta bien, lo haré."

Nightmare golpeó el suelo y sus ojos cambiaron a un colo rojo que reflejaba furia y miedo. Sombras oscuras lo rodearon violentamente y su pelaje cambió a un gris oscuro. La bufanda seguía en su sitio pero su aspecto reflejaba el miedo puro que hizo estremecer incluso a Shadow.

-Este mundo... Se acaba, esta guerra... Comienza...- Gritó como si su vida se fuese de su cuerpo, el cielo oscureció y el suelo se quebró en pedazos, sus brazos se agrandaron y su espalda se puso más encurbada, el morro de su boca se convirtió en el de un lobo, aparentemente parecía un lobo. La bufanda quedó en su cuello dejando al descubierto sus dientes afilados.

Andaba lentamente con un aura de sombras oscuras rodeándolo y con cada paso que daba, el suelo se volvía negro. Sus ojos rojos fijados en una sola persona, Shadow The hedgehod.

-Habeis destruido a Sonic Exe... Habies destruido este mundo y todo lo que hay en el... pero para marcharos, tendreis que derrotarme a mi...- Dijo el lobo grisaceo oscuro.

-Chicos, iros al portal, nosotros nos encargaremos de él.- Dijo Shadow.

-Tened Cuidado.- Dijo Amy y Avelyn.

-Lo tendremos.- Dijo Sonic.

Los chicos esquivaron al lobo mientras Shadow y Sonic lo golpeaban para atraer su atención.

-Mmmm... ¿Creeis poder detenerme? Yo soy la pesadilla de Sonic Exe, soy mucho más poderoso que él.

Con su poder el entorno cambió drásticamente, el portal seguía en el mismo sitio pero ellos habían quedado en una plataforma de tierra y los trozos de suelo y edificios volaban hacia arriba donde un torbellino los diezmaba y los destruía, todo se estaba destruyendo.

-FAKER! Tengo una idea, distráelo.- Dijo Shadow mientras subía los escombros que flotaban a su al rededor.

-HEY! Eso no...- Un golpe del lobo lo calló pero se movió rapidamente para que el siguiente golpe no le diera.

-No eres rival para Nitghmare...

-Puede que no, pero tu no eres riva para eso...- Dijo señalando un gran escombro que se le venía encima.

-Rrrrggg...- Corrió para donde estaba Sonic...- Ahhhgggg...- Justo cuando Sonic veía su final el escombro golpeó al lobo haciendo que callera y desapareciera en la oscuridad.

Entonces Shadow calló del cielo y llegó al suelo de pie. Su sonrisa era divertida y sin más peámbulos le dijo a Sonic:

-Salgamos de aquí, Faker! Antes de que se nos caiga el cielo encima!- Dijo apurado.

-El cielo... ¿Qué?- Miró hacia arriba y vió miles de escombros caer, cuando fijó su vista al portal, este se cerraba poco a poco.

Pero una mala suerte del destino hizo que Sonic quedara atrapado por unos pequeños escombros, Shadow vió que Sonic estaba atrapado y que el portal se estaba cerrando, no sabía que hacer...

Los demás veían que el portal se cerraba, el tiempo pasaba poco a poco... Era una espera horrible... ¿Que pasará?

Continuará...

**He mirado y parece que el servidor me esta cambiando cosas de lugar en los capitulos cuando los subo por lo que no se preocupen por las faltas de ortografia que todos los días hago un repaso para ver si tengo o no, la cosa es que luego no aparezcan al subir el capi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes son míos excepto los de Sega Corporation y otros user/usuarios.**

**Comenten, disfruten... FFFFFFFFFFruta...**

Capitulo 9: Solo es el principio

Las miradas de todos se fijaban en el portal pero la voz de un erizo verde hizo que todos dieran media vuelta fijándose en él.

-¡Apartáos todos!- Dicho esto Red entró directo al portal, que estaba a escasos segundos de cerrárse por completo hasta que volvió a salir, levitando con los dos erizos en sus hombros.

-Red, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- Preguntó el erizo azul.

-Tenía mis armas escondidas, pero nunca mostré mi poder telequinésico ya que lo utilizó en el peor de los casos, este era un caso.- Dijo sonriente, pués si no hubiera aparecido, uno de esos erizos hubiera perecido ahí dentro.

Avelyn empezó a llorar de alegría, corríendo con velocidad se dispuso a abrazar a Sonic pero una fuerza desconocida hizo que Avelyn saliera disparada y se golpease contra un árbol, quedando completamente inconsciente.

-¡Avelyn! ¡No!- Sonic fijó la vista furioso al portal y de él salió el enemigo que creían derrotado, Nightmare.

-¿Dónde creéis que vais? Mientras siga vivo el portal no se cerrará.- Dicho esto, el portal volvió a abrirse dejando pasar a una decena de esqueletos, preparados para el ataque.

Shadow fué el primero en acercarse al persistente enemigo que no descansaría hasta acabar con ellos.

-Parece que te gusta molestar,- dijo sonriente- pero esta vez, es la última que nos verás.

-Shadow The Hedgehod, esta vez, morirás y cuando acabe contigo tus amigos también lo harán.- Su furia se hacía notar, la fuerza que tenía con tan solo mirarlo se notaba a kilómetros.

Los esqueletos reodearon a nuestros amigos y a pocos metros también rodearon a Sonic que abrazaba a Avelyn con fuerza y la protegía con su cuerpo.

-Siento llegar tarde.- Una voz mecanizada se escuchó en el cielo, de las nubes salió Omega.

-¡Omega! ¿Cómo has sobrevivido?- El doctor Eggman tenía una minúscula lágrima que salía de su ojo derecho, su felicidad de ver a uno de sus robots con vida se hacía notar.

Calló y de rodillas, el robot dijo:

-Sonic Exe no pudo acabar conmigo, aún me quedaba una reserva de energía.- Sus manos se convirtieron en ametralladoras, un arma de las muchas que el Doctor Eggman le había equipado cuando lo construyó.

Los esqueletos arremetieron contra el robot pero este los destruía con sus ametralladoras, los demás ayudaron a Omega mientras que Tails, con una pequeña arma laser acomplada a su brazo, les dijo a Shadow y Red:

-¡Shadow, Red! Encargaros de Nightmare, yo protegeré a Sonic y Avelyn.- Dijo sonriente el pequeño zorrito de dos colas, la valentía lo incitaba a ayudar en la batalla.

-De acuerdo Tails, confiamos en ti.- Dijo Red.

El lobo caminaba entre toda esa batalla con un único objetivo, acabar con Shadow. Knuckles, que despertó luego de llegar Omega, vió al lobo acercarse a sus amigos y arremetió contra este pero el lobo con un simple golpe lo sacó de su camino haciendo que cayera contra una roca.

-Red, cúbreme con tus misiles y cuando te de la señal golpealo con la telequinesis.- Red asintió y Shadow, con todas las caos esmeraldas que tenía, se volvió completamente dorado y fué a por su enemigo, pero este vió el cambio y, con la mano apuntándolo, le atacó con todas las sombras que rodeaban su cuerpo y se movían de un lado a otro. Shadow fué esquivando los golpes que le lanzaba. Red, por su parte, lanzó misiles contra el lobo pero este utilizaba sus sombras para destruir los misiles, su diabólica sonrisa y sus ojos mostraban todo el poderío que poseía, su ojos mostraban la maldad y el dolor como los de Sonic Exe. Sus pasos eran lentos pero su postura decidída era implacable, los misiles que esquivaban a las sombras y iban hacia el eran destruídos a pocos metros por un campo de fuerza que la sombras creaban a su alrededor.

Cansado de los intensos ataques desapareció en una nube de sombras y apareció detrás de Red, Shadow se percató de eso y le gritó a Red un: "¡Ya!", pero Red no tuvo tiempo de atacarle, el lobo lo cogió del cuello y estrugándolo como un simple muñeco lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos reflejaban ahora miedo, los ojos del lobo cambiaron a azul celeste muy claro, reflejaban tristeza y Red empezó a llorar, el miedo que tenía hacia su enemigo era terrible, no podía contenerse.

Shadow corrió a socorrer a su amigo pero con una velocidad que superaba mucho a la de Shadow lo golpeó en el estomago haciendo que este escupiera mucha sangre, calló de rodillas y con su mano pudo evitar caer completamente al suelo, Red intentó zafarse de él pero este lo apartó y lo tiró golpeandolo contra un árbol. Shadow empezó a reír, su pelaje dorado cambió a un tono rojo, sus ojos carmesí cambiaron a un tono oscuro, su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia y Nightmare, el lobo más poderoso con tristeza, dolor, miedo y furia, sintió en su cuerpo, por primera vez, miedo.

Con una fuerza colosal que ni Shadow podía tener, cogió del cuello al lobo Nightmare, este se zafó rápidamente y miró con decisión a Shadow, su cuerpo desprendía un aura maligna, su ojos reflejaban el mismísimo miedo en persona, con una sonrísa, se acercó y lo golpeó pero este esquivo el golpe, sorprendido por su rapidez, empezó con una serie de golpes que este esquivaba sin dificultad, sus movimientos eran tan rápidos como los del lobo, Shadow empezó a golpearlo también pero este los esquivaba, la lucha era eterna hasta que empezaron las explosiones, Shadow lanzaba Chaos Spears por toda la zona mientras que el lobo lanzaba dagas sombrías que provocaban el mismo daño que los Chaos Spears de Shadow. Sus sonrisas se cruzaron y la pelea se hizo con cada vez mayor poder, mayor esfuerzo y mayor maldad por parte de ambos. La fuerza de Nightmare si hizo cada vez mayor y con todo su poder en una mano la envió al portal, el portal como un agujero negro empezó a extraer a todos los esqueletos llevándolos de nuevo a su mundo...

Shadow y Nightmare no se inmutaban por la fuerza del portal, se miraban a los ojos mientras que los demás se sujetaban a lo que encontraban para no ser llevados dentro.

-Shadow The Hedgehod, nos volverémos a ver... Tenlo presente...- Y con esto último dejó caer todas su fuerzas y se dejó llevar dentro del portal hacia su mundo. Pasados unos cuantos minutos, el portal dejo de emitir fuerza y se cerró al completo, dejando un rastro de destrucción por el lugar, parecía como si hubiera pasado un huracán.

Shadow cambió a su tono natural, se sentía agotado y antes de que hubiese caído al suelo, Amy lo cogió y le dijo al oído: "Has estado genial."

Él sonrío se volvió a levantar y sin que nadie lo notase siguió andando hacia Central City con Amy a su lado, ella lo quería muchísimo, y más por el grandióso esfuerzo que hizo. Sonic, en cambio, estaba pendiente de que Avelyn despertase, esta empezó a moverse y cuando abrió los ojos miró a Sonic con alegría, lo abrazó fuertemente para luego mirarlo a los ojos, el quedó hipnotizado por los ojos de ella y ella se sonrojó mucho por como la miraba, su distancia era perfecta, y fueron acercándose poco a poco, acortando distancia hacia sus labios y cuando estaban a punto de fundirse en un tierno beso...

-Chicos, ¿están bien?- Dijo Knuckles, apareciendo de la nada y interrumpiéndolos.

-Emm... Sí, claro que estoy bien.- Dijo Sonic, apartándose de Avelyn, muy sonrojado.

-Sí, yo también estoy bien.- Dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se iba en una dirección contraria., también muy sonrojada.

Knuckles, sin comprender lo que ocurría, se dirigió hacia Red para luego susurrar: "Es hora de devolverte el favor." Dijo mientras lo cargaba en su espalda y lo llevaba en la dirección hacia Central City.

-Avelyn, ¿podrías acompañarme hacia su casa y guiarme?- Preguntó Knuckles.

-Emm... Claro Knuckles, voy contigo.- Dijo ella.

Mientras caminaban Shadow y Amy, Shadow le preguntó a Amy:

-Amy, ¿te gustaría que pasaramos esta noche juntos?- dijo mientras se carcaba más a ella y colaba el brazo por detrás de ella.

Ella se sentía nerviosa y sin poder articular palabra y escondiendo su sonroje asintió. Él sonreía y paró para darle un tierno beso en los labios, ella se lo correspondió y a si siguieron, ahí parados en medio del bosque, dándose un tierno beso que más adelante, en su casa, fue uno apasionado, mientras él la llevaba en brazos dirigiéndose a la habitación, ella se sonrojaba y sentía su cuerpo acalorado, esa noche, fue especial para los dos.

En casa de Red, Avelyn se sentía algo distraída pensaba constantemente en Sonic, a si que para distraerse un poco fué al salón de la mansión y empezó a ver pelis de terror mientras se comía un helado de menta. Sonic, en cambio, maldecía a Knuckles, podía haberla besado pero se interpuso en su momento, por lo que ideó un plan, tenía pensado pasar el fin de semana con Avelyn, a si que llamó a Rouge para idear el plan maestro que tenía. Tails, el pobre Tails, no podía dormir, Sonic hablaba y hablaba con Rouge y esta no le colgaba, se fué al kit médico que había en la cocina, cogió un somnífero y se lo tragó de golpe para dormir mejor, solo que a mitad de camino calló redondo y se durmió en el pasillo. El Doctor Eggman se había quedado atrapado en su vehículo personal y no podía salir:

-Señor, creo que no podrá salir del vehículo en un tiempo.- Dijo Omega en un tono chistoso pero el pobre no fue diseñado para reír cosa que si lo hubiese sido se estaría riendo.

-No digas estupideces, Omega.- Dijo el Doctor enfadado- ¡Tráeme la mantequilla! ¡Tráeme la mantequilla!

Todos tenían un día normal y tranquilo, pero la normalidad duraría poco, en el pantalón de Shadow, una esmeralda de color sangre brillaba otra vez con intensidad, una voz... En lo más recondito de todo Mobius, hablaba con malicia.

-A si que Shadow The Hedgehod tiene la esmeralda de Sonic Exe... Mmmm... Supongo que es hora de hacerles una visita.- Dijo un erizo verde, con gafas de sol, una chaqueta negra y una cicatriz de garras en su estomago.

-Pronto volverémos a vernos, muy pronto...- Rió diabólicamente otro erizo a su lado, este tenía unos ojos violetas y su pelaje era rojo con vetas marrónes.

-Silencio, no te pago para hablar, sino para matar... JaJaJaJa...

El ambiente era demente y los muebles estaban viejos y polvorientos, una sombra entró en la habitación y los dos erizos se estremecieron con la llegada de su jefe.

-¿Está todo preparado?- Dijo el jefe a sus erizos más leales.

-S-sí señor, no habrá ningún problema.- Dijo el erizo verde.

-Me encargaré personalmente del maldito erizo azul.- Dijo el otro erizo.

-Pronto, nos encontraremos de nuevo, Shadow...

Continuará...

**Capitulo corto de entrada para el siguiente que será más largo actualizare pronto ya que quiero seguir con mi otra historia :o :O :o :O**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un Capitulo nuevo pero pronto llegarán los últimos de esta historia que llegará a su fin.**

**Todos los personajes son míso excepto los de Sega Corporation y otros user/usurarios.**

**El siguiente Capitulo se titula:** El Renacer del Héroe Negro Parte 1

Capitulo 10: El peor plan del mundo y un viejo enemigo

Fueron pasando los días y Sonic estaba ansioso por que llegara la noche, sus esperanzas por que Avelyn se enamorara de él iban en aumento, Tails no había podido pegar ojo por lo que se mudó a la casa de Shadow y Amy pero las cosas allí no iban muy bien:

-Tails, se que estás cansado y que necesitas dormir pero llevas tres días aquí con nosotros y ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa.- Dijo Shadow francamente.

-Por favor, si no duermo aquí no podré pegar ojo y me volveré loco.- Dijo Tails triste.

-Tengo una idea, pero no puedes contárselo a Amy.- Dijo Shadow en susurro.

-Claro Shadow, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Tengo una pequeña casa de alquiler donde voy de vez en cuando y me relajo un poco.

-¿Tú? ¿Relajarte? ¿Cuándo he visto eso en ti?- Preguntó Tails dudoso de lo que decía su amigo.

-Desde que Amy y yo...- Calló, por poco se iba de la lengua.

-Ammm... Ya entiendo...- Tails dejó escapar una leve sonrisa.

Shadow lo miró con odio y Tails en una milésima de segundo perdió la sonrisa y sintió miedo.

-Que quede claro Tails, cuando volvamos de la fiesta, tu te quedarás allí hasta que vuelva a buscarte.- Dijo Shadow.

En la base del Doctor Eggman...

-Omega, vamos, debemos ir a la fiesta que nuestro querido erizo azul nos ha invitado.- Dijo el Doctor Eggman, desde que pasó lo de Sonic Exe, Eggman se había vuelto másamable y simpático, ya no era tan malo y incluso se dedicaba a visitar a Tails y hablar de maquinaria y robots.

-Si Doctor, todo esta listo y mis sensores no captan ninguna anomalía.- Dijo el robot.

En casa de Sonic...

Bien, esto es lo que haremos Rouge, tu te quedarás con Knuckles mientras yo me voy con Avelyn, Shadow irá con amy al restaurante y nos encontraremos alli en una hora. Rouge asintió y se fué volando por la ventana mientras Sonic se ponía un esmoquin y unos zapatos de color negro. Pero tenía una bolsa de color blanca donde llevaba sus zapatos de la suerte, por si ocurría algo inesperado: "Esta noche, vas a ser mía." Se decía en sus adentros.

En un lugar... Un lugar destruido y sin vida, un lobo sonreía diabólicamente, mientras escribía unas letras que pronto formaron un circulo a su al rededor.

-Esta vez, no me vaís a detener, malditos erizos... ¡Yo! ¡El gran y poderoso Nightmare! ¡Derrotaré a Shadow y Sonic The Hedgehod! Aunque para ello necesite su ayuda...

Y de la tierra, del lugar más tenebroso, en el que la lava y el magma se unía formando una figura tenebrosa... Resurgió de sus cenizas para volver a la batalla...

-Recuérdalo, nunca subestimeís el poder del miedo... Mmmm... Hmhmh... JaJaJaJaJaJa... JaJaJaJaJaJa...- La voz tenebrosa reía mientras su cuerpo incandescente se enfríaba más y más hasta convertirse en un metal plateado, una figura de un erizo se tornaba entre todo el fuego y el caos dando lugar al nuevo enemigo que se les opondría a sus heróicos esfuerzos por detener el mal en el mundo y en el universo.-Shadow The Hedgehod, esta vez... Morirás para siempre...

Y del anillo de letras malignas resurgió de nuevo para consumir el mundo en un caos, un glorioso caos... Su nombre retumbaba en la tierra y el lobo reía de maldad... Sonic Exe... Ha vuelto...

Llegó la noche y Sonic había ido con una limusina ha recoger a Red y a Avelyn, estaba impaciente por salir de allí y llevarla al mejor restaurante de todos. Estuvo un rato esperando en la puerta hasta que por fin salió de allí, llevaba un vestido color negro, con linea y bordes morados oscuros y una flor en forma de estrella en el pecho hecha de seda. Su sonrisa era divina, parecía un ángel, se fijó en sus zapatos y su asombro desaparecío, levaba unas zapatillas deportivas de color blanco.

-Oh... Emmm... Perdona pero cuando estuvimos en ese mundo mis zapatos estaban destrozados y tuve que improvisar.- Dijo Avelyn un poco sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, el gran Sonic siempre viene preparado.- Dijo mientras sacaba unos zapatos de tacón color negro con lineas rosas oscuras y moradas.

-Oh Sonic... Gracias...- Dejó que ella se acercara para depositar en su mejilla un beso de agradecimiento, el se sonrojó mucho y le abrío caballerosamente la puerta de la limusina y ella con un gesto de agradecimiento se sentó en la limusina mientras Sonic cerraba la puerta.

-¡Sonic! Yo voy delante.- Dijo Red mientras se subía de copiloto en la limusina. Él no llevaba traje por lo que Sonic ideó un plan para que fuese todo bien y Red tuviera un traje decente que no fuera una cazadora verde, unas gafas de aviador marrónes y unos vaqueros azules, zapatillas verdes con pinchos.

Shadow estaba con Amy preparandose y poniendose un traje negro con una rosa en el bolsillo a la altura de su pecho. Amy llevaba un vestido rosa claro con unas mangas color blanco, se veía muy bien con aquel conjunto que también llevaba unos zapatos de tacón rosa claro.

-Amy, te ves hermosa.- Dijo Shadow, este empezó a morderle la oreja y ella se sonrojo un poco.

-Shady, vamonos o llegaremos tarde.- Dijo amy en un intento por librarse de él.

-Solo serán cinco minutos, nada más.- Dijo Shadow mientras le quitaba el vestido y le besaba el cuello.

-Esta bien, pero solo serán cinco minutos.- Dijo Amy mientras lo besaba.

El tiempo iba pasando, Rouge y Knuckles seguía esperando a Shadow y Amy que aún no llegaban, había pasado ya treinta minutos y esos dos aún no aparecían, Knuckles para romper el hielo le dijo a Rouge que hoy la veía sumamente tranquila.

-Vaya, pensé que los equidnas tenía más detalle y decían a las mujeres que estábamos preciosas.- Dijo Rouge sin interés por el comentario de Knuckles.

-Y yo pensaba que eras menos, bruja... Me equivocaba...- Dijo Knuckles sin interés.

-Mira, rojito, allí están Shadow y Amy.- Dijo la murciélago.

-Perdónen, sentimos llegar tarde.- Dijo Amy con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que Shadow estaba enérgico.

-Sí... Se nos había pasado el tiempo.- Dijo Shadow con una sonrisa.-Y bien, ¿dónde está el Faker?- Dijo Shadow mirando de un lado a otro hasta que divisó una limusina de color negro.

De la limusina bajó Red y se sorprendió de como iban vestidos todos, muy elegantes excepto el y Knuckles que no habían traído traje, a Sonic se le estaban poniendo las cosas muy difíciles, Knuckles sin traje y Red sin traje... ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Cuando entraron al restaurante Red y Knuckles fueron corriendo al buffet libre que había allí y Amy y Shadow se sentaron con Rouge a hablar sobre que harían con aquella esmeralda de Sonic Exe. Apartados de todos, Avelyn se reía con los miles de chistes malos que le contaba Sonic:

-Escucha este, van dos motos y se cáe el del medio por la ventanilla.- Dijo Sonic esperando que se riéra ella, en efecto soltó una carcajada.- Va un capitán y dice arriba las velas, y abajo se quedaron a oscuras.- Dijo Sonic con su sonrisa.

Avelyn reía y reía hasta que cada uno paró de reír y se miraron el uno al otro, sus ojos se fijaban en los labios del otro hasta que se fueron acercando poco a poco, sus labios se fundirían una vez más... Pero la mala suerte hizo que eso no pasara...

-Objetivos localizados.- Dijo una voz robótica.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi erizo y mi coneja favoritos, ¿qué están haciendo aquí tan solos?

Sonic se fijó en la sonrisa del Doctor Eggman, quién los había sorprendido a punto de besarse. Sabía que el no poseía ningún arma pero él no era estúpido, sabía lo que estaba pasando y quería evitar que lo hiciera.

-Ejem... Sonic, iré a tomar el aire, vuelvo en un momento.- Dijo Avelyn, Sonic dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa al saber que por primera vez su enemigo lo había derrotado sin ningún esfuerzo.

Se fué a pasear por los baños hasta que se lavó la cara y se dijo a si mismo: "No debo rendirme, debo conquistarla cueste lo que..." Se cayó al escuchar sonidos en los baños de las chicas, eran Shadow y Amy...

-Mmmm... Shadow...- Dijo Amy, parecía que estaba disfruntando de algo...

Sonic dijo que no podía ser, no podían estar... No, debía de ser una broma...

-Ah, Sha-Shadow... Ah...- Los sonidos eran más fuertes.

Sonic indignado pero extrañado de no escuchar las voces de Shadow puso la oreja en la pared para oír mejor. Se escuchaban movimientos hasta que...

-Sonic, eres un pervertido, mira que excitarte por esas cosas...-Dijo una voz detrás suya.

Sonic volteó rapidamente para ver a Shadow detrás suya.

-¡Shadow! ¿Cómo has...?- Dijo Sonic sonrojado.

-Es una grabación de voz, lo que esta al otro lado Faker,- dijo con una sonrisa- tengo un video ahora que se te ve espiando como un pervertido, si vuelves a molestarme Faker, no me costará nada trucarla y subirla a internet.

-¡No te atreverás!- Dijo Sonic furioso.

-Ponme a prueba.- Dijo Shadow.

Indignado pero con el miedo en todo su cuerpo se fue del baño sabiendo que la noche no podía ir peor.

-Sonic,- dijo una voz detrás suya- me siento rara, será mejor que vuelva a casa, gracias por la velada.- Avelyn se iba llendo a la puerta de salida hasta que Sonic paró su avanze.

-Avelyn, déjame acompañarte a casa.-Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y los dos fueron caminando sin ir en la limusina. A medida que iban caminando por la calle Sonic le preguntó algo a Avelyn.

-Avelyn, esto... No se como decírtelo...- Estaba nervioso y su respieración era agitada.

-Dime Sonic.- Dijo ella con curiosidad.

Sin más, sin palabras, sin miradas, fué un beso tierno que duró minutos y minutos hasta poco más llegó a ser casi una hora. Sus lenguas se unieron y jugaron la una con la otra. Se besaron tiernamente hasta que los dos se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos estaban completamente sonrojados pero los dos rebosaban felicidad.

-Vaya, vaya, que tierno...- Dijo una voz que pronto Sonic reconoció por completo.

Su sangre se congeló, sus manos empezaron a tiritar, su sonrisa y su felicidad se desvaneció y se volteó para ver con horror a su infame enemigo que lo miraba diabólicamente y caminaba lentamente hacia él. Por instinto Sonic se puso de forma protectora delante de Avelyn. Sonic Exe, el enemigo que creía muerta caminaba hacia ellos con una furía y una mirada diabólica. Se reía y mostraba sus dientes ensangrentados sus ojos desprendían rabia y dolor. Pero del otro lado de la calle surgió de la tierra una forma extraña y tenebrosa que Sonic reconoció enseguida, era un enemigo que Shadow conocía muy bien.

-Sonic The Hedgehod, praparaté para morir.- Ambos enemigos se acercaban a él como un equipo pero Sonic tenía un idea, cogió a Avelyn y con una esmeralda caos pronunció las palabras que Shadow solía utilizar: "¡Chaos Control!" Durante unos instantes aquella figura de Sonic Exe cambió de objetivo y se dirigió hacia el enemigo que conocía Shadow mejor que nadie.

Aparecieron en una base GUN de Central City, toda la base estaba a oscuras a lo que a Sonic le parecía raro, pero algo lo alertó, un grito se escuchó a lo lejos y Sonic junto con avelyn en sus brazos se dirigió hacia el lugar, entonces lo vió, allí estaba el de nuevo, esquivando y dejando noqueados a todos los GUN que encontraban en su paso, aquel erizo verde volteó para ver a Sonic y Avelyn y después de dejar noqueado al último GUN dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-Hola Sonic, hola Avelyn, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- Dijo el erizo verde.

-Cuanto tiempo... Espero que te hayan ido bien las cosas...- Dijo Avelyn.

-No puedo creer que sigas vivo... Scorgue The Hedgehod, eres una verdadera sorpresa.- Dijo Sonic sabiendo que tendría que huír de allí y evitar a toda costa que su enemigo le ganara.

-Y bien Sonic, ¿cómo esque estas aqui y no con tus amigos?- Preguntó el erizo verde.

-No te importa, Scorgue, ¿qué estas haciendo tu con los GUN?- Preguntó Sonic.

-No te importa.- Sonrió Scorgue, le divertía molestar al erizo azul.- No se que haces aqui erizo pero no tengo tiempo para tus charlas inútiles, volveremos a vernos, eso tenlo seguro Sonic.- Dicho esto, se marchó de allí dejando a muchos soldados GUN inconscientes.

Sonic no le preocupaba mucho Scorgue, con el tiempo, él aprendió cosas de Sonic, incluso para de utilizar tácticas que se relacionaran con matar gente inocente, por supuesto, el era malvado y no cambiaría su actitud por nada del mundo, odiaba a Sonic como el mismo sabía hacerlo. Después de ver tal desastre que había causado no se le ocurrió otra cosa que llamar a los muchachos. Tenían que fortalecerse y reagruparse para detener a los enemigos y avisarles del regreso de dos, especialmente importantes. Sobretodo para Shadow...

Continuará...

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

**Problemas del ordenador me han obligado a acortar el capitulo y no he podido subirlo mucho más largo pero aún quedan 3 capitulos más, serán bien largos.**

**Todos los personajes son míos excepto los de Sega Corporation y otros user/usuarios.**

**Puede que de esta historia salga una continuación pero con otro titulo, hasta luego.**

Capitulo 11: El Renacer del Héroe Negro Parte 1

Era un día de invierno, la gente caminaba por las calles nevadas y gelidas, todos corrían en una sola dirección. Los soldados los metían en unas naves de transporte y las naves volaban fuera de la ciudad. Varios helicópteros iban hacia una plaza donde se podían oír disparos y gritos a lo lejos, camiones de GUN entraban con varios soldados y muy pocos camiones salían, todos vacíos. La gente estaba asustada, muchos habían salido y dejado la mayoría de sus cosas en la ciudad que ahora era evacuada por las fuerzas de GUN. Todos huían menos una persona, un erizo encapuchado observaba con malícia a todas esas personas asustadas y sonreía.

En la plaza se libraba una batalla colosal, los helicópteros se estrellaban contra los muros de los edificios, los soldados que salían del transporte eran brutalmente masacrados por una torreta bien posicionada, unos cuantos GUN estaban observando la batalla desde un bunker hasta que divisaron un erizo azul corriendo por toda la plaza con una sonrisa. Uno de los GUN dijo a su comandante:

-Señor, los refuerzos han llegado.- Dijo el soldado.

Aquel erizo llamado Sonic, esquivaba las balas de la torreta dirigiéndose hacia ella pero un erizo verde se interpuso entre el y la torreta, era Scorgue.

-Sonic, ¿por qué tanta prisa? ¿No te apetece jugar?

Sonic esquivó el puñetazo que le dedicaba Scorgue y este se lo devolvió con una patada en la boca, mientras estaba aturdido, saltó sobre su cabeza y dando una voltereta en el aire golpeó la torreta destruyéndola y dándole vía libre a los GUN.

-Scorgue, ¡ríndete!- Dijo Sonic.

-¡Jamás Sonic!- Dijo este sacando una pistola para matar al erizo azul, pero una coneja golpeó la mano de Scorgue y abriendo su mano, posicionándola sobre su pecho y le dijo:

-Scorgue, hora de volver a casa.- Dijo la coneja con una sonrisa.

Una bola de fuego hizo que Scorgue saliera despedido a varios metros fuera del rango de visión de ambos. Sonic se fue acercándo a la conejita y le dijo en tono cariñoso:

-Esa es mi conejita es Scorgue, será mejor que te mantengas alejado de ella.- Sonic rodeó a la conejita y le dijo al oído:

-Es hora de irnos Avelyn, Shadow necesita nuestra ayuda.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- Y sin más distracciones, Sonic cargó a Avelyn y como un rayo fue directo a donde estaba Shadow.

En un bosque...

Un erizo rojo estaba de rodillas al suelo, la herida de su estómago no le permitía articular palabras, solo podía mantenerse a si hasta que la muerte lo llevara. Pero, por muy doloroso que fuera gestionó las palabras que podía escupir de su boca.

-Shadow... Sé que no me creerás, pero debes hacerlo... Él sabe que me derrotarás y... Planea destruír este mundo... Créeme, debes enfrentarlo... Debes salvar este mundo... Ya te he explicado el mecanismo del arma definitiva, solo debes hacerlo como te lo he explicado pero debes saber que esto tiene un precio... ¿Es... Estás dispuesto a pagar... Ese... Ese precio?- Aquél erizo ya no daba más de si, calló al suelo y con su ultimo aliento dijo:

-Sha-Shadow... Ya lo derrotaste una vez... P-Puedes, volver a hacerlo... S-Sha...- Dejó de respirar y ya no volvió a hablar.

Shadow sintió como un alma abandonaba este mundo y por suerte no era la suya, su cuerpo estaba lleno de magulladuras y heridas, lleno de polvo y tierra. Cerró los ojos y recordó como podía haber llegado a esto, como podía haber ocurrido todo... Solo cerró los ojos... y pensó en el pasado... Un pasado no muy lejano...

**_Flashback On_**

Los soldados GUN entraron en la sala, un Comandante se dirigió hacia ellos y les explicó la estrategia:

-¿Algúna pregunta?- Dijo el soldado al lado del Comandante.

-¿Cómo se supone que acabaremos con Metano?

-Según nuestras fuentes Shadow tiene la capacidad de matarlo más facilmente ya que sus características son muy similares, por lo que el será el encargado de eliminarlo.- Dijo el Comandante.

-Sonic se encargará de Scorgue y de la torreta pero que avelyn vaya con el por si ocurriera algo.

-Entendido.- Dijo Sonic.

_**Flashback Pause**_

Se fijó en el colgante que llevaba, era de un color dorado y dentro de él sabía lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

**_Flashback On_**

-Shady, se que eres muy fuerte, pero no quiero que te ocurra nada, llévalo siempre contigo.- Dijo la pequeña eriza rosada entregándole un colgante dorado.

-No me ocurrirá nada, tranquila mi rosa.- Dijo mientras se lo ponía y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

_**Flashback Pause**_

Sintió miedo a las palabras de su enemigo más temible.

**_Flashback On_**

-Shadow... Cuánto tiempo...- Una sombra salió del suelo, sus garras se hicieron notar, tenía la cara destrozada pero la mitad estaba tapada por una máscara robótica y unos colgantes de planetas y estrellas rodeaban su cuello entre una capa rasgada de color negra.

-No, no puede ser, tu moriste... A mis manos...- Dijo Shadow retrocediendo.

-En efecto Shadow, pero no morí, solo me dejaste débil, lo suficiente como para no poder luchar durante años, aunque nada puede pararme y eso deberías saberlo.- Su sonrisa, aunque no tuviera, se hacía notar.

-¡Black Doom, te volveré a llevar al infierno!- Dijo con furia pero la sombra desapareció en un humo negro.- ¡Maldición! No te dejaré escapar, te encontraré.

_**Flashback Pause**_

Estaba destrozado por lo que me había dicho ese erizo rojo, Metano. Si lo que dijo era cierto, no tenía elección.

_**Flashback On**_

A la batalla era un verdadero infierno, los Chaos Spears de Shadow arrasaban toda la zona intentando darle a su enemigo y este, con un escudo de energía, evitaba los golpes de su adversario.

Pero la batalla no duraría mucho, los dos estaban agotados y en ese instante shadow atravesó a Metano con un Chaos Spear, Metano cayó al suelo de rodillas y cuando se disponía a asestarle el golpe final este lo paró con una mano y decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

-Shadow... Se que somos enemigos y que no me creerás nada de lo que te diga pero si voy a morir a tus manos lo haré, pero no dejaré que Black Doom maté a gente inocente por mi culpa.- El erizo no podía hablar mucho más tiempo a si que Shadow dejo de lado la pelea y lo escuchó.-Shadow, Black Doom tiene un sirviente, su misión es utilizar la Esmeralda Sangrienta para destruir la Tierra. Su misión se la encomendó Sonic Exe pero luego de casi morir por los soldados GUN y de ser salvado por Scorgue a las órdenes de Black Doom se conviritió en su sirviente, si la Esmeralda Sangrienta llega al ARK, moriremos todos. La Esmeralda tiene mucho más poder que ninguna otra y puede activar el Eclipse Canon con todo su potencial sin ningún problema, sería capaz incluso de atravesar la Tierra.

-Si eso es cierto, ¿cómo puedo pararlo?

-La unica forma es una explosión interior lo que causaría que la esmeralda se destruyera y la estación también.- Dijo el erizo rojo.-Pero claro, todo eso tiene un precio, ese precio es el sacrificio, por que solo se puede activar por control remoto y el radio de alcanze al núcleo es muy corto, por suerte es lo suficiente como para llegar a una cápsula, pero quien destruya la Esmeralda Sangrienta, siempre muere.

-Ya me han hablado de su poder, le dije a Tikal que investigara sobre ella y me dijo ciertas cosas muy interesantes.- Dijo Shadow sin interés.

-Shadow.. Coff, Coff...- Escupió sangre de su boca.- Si no lo detienes moriremos todos. El mecanismo del arma se concentra en la Esmeralda, si lo destruyes se acabará todo. Hay bombas en el arsenal del ARK y un detonador de corto alcanze alli. Tu puedes hacerlo...

_**Flashback Off**_

Un erizo azul vió el cadáver del enemigo y se dirigió hacia Shadow:

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Sonic.

-¿Dónde esta Amy?- Preguntó el erizo Negro.

-Está con Red, tranquilo.- Dijo Sonic.

-Bien, Sonic... Debemos ir a la estación ARK, te lo explicaré por el camino.- Dijo Shadow mientras se dirigía hacia el y ponía la mano en el hombro de Sonic.- Avelyn, agárrate fuerte a Sonic, esto será muy rápido.

Después de esas palabra desapareciéron en una luz roja. En la estación espacial ARK, una sombra admiraba a su creación, atrapada en un Núcleo, era un androide con una coraza metálica oscura y una calavera en el rostro, sus manos desprendían una luz morada y sus ojos era rojos como las llamas del fuego.

-Sonic Exe, ve al arsenal y espera allí, tendrás a tus oponentes en un rato.- Dijo la sombra al erizo diabólico.

-¿Dónde esta Nightmare?- Preguntó el erizo.

-Vigilando los pasillos, el se encargará del erizo azul.- Dijo la sombra.

-Bien, hora de matar un rato.- Con una sonrisa se teletransporto en una nuve de sangre y polvo hacia el arsenal.

-Mmhmhmh... JaJaJaJa... JaJaJaJa... Shadow... Prepárate para sufrir mi ira y mi venganza... Mmhmhmhmh... JaJaJaJaJaJa...

Continuará...?

-Mmmm... Parece que esto será divertido... Creo que será mucho mejor si voy yo antes que ellos...- Dijo la voz fria de un erizo encapuchado, desvaneciéndose entre la nieve y el frío que lo cubrían.

"Solo queda una cosa por hacer..." Pensó mientras desaparecía de la vista de cualquiera que lo hubiese visto.

**Continuará...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Perdonen la tardanza pero he estado ocupado esto días, este capitulo es más largo que de costumbre a si tendran para leer.**

**Todos los personajes me pertenecen excepto los de Sega Corporation y otros user/usuarios.**

Capitulo 12: El Renacer del Héroe Negro parte 2

Desde un túnel de la colonia espacial, varios robots hacían filas bien posicionadas esperando al enemigo que se acercaba hacia ellos. Apuntando con sus brazos mecánicos, disparaban hacia el temible invasor que se acercaba hacia el arsenal de armas. Era un erizo, color celeste, con varios signos estrellados marcados en su piel gruesa, llevaba una capa de color gris y púrpura oscura, sus ojos eran amarillos y las puntas de sus espinas blancas. Los láseres se dispersaban al paso del erizo misterioso. Los robots retrocedían y se dispersaban, el erizo era demasiado poderoso para detenerlo, pero una llama oscura resurgió del suelo metálico y un lobo, uno oscuro, salió de allí, era Nightmare.

En una posición tranquila con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados hizo preguntas al erizo:

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y que haces en este lugar?

Aquel erizo no respondió tan solo siguió avanzando hacia el arsenal de armas mientras este le seguí preguntando y contestando:

-No se quién eres, pero no dejaré que pases de aquí.- El erizo misterioso paró de golpe. Su mirada era ahora fija en el lobo.

Sus manos empezaron a desprender energía de un color morado y los signos de su cuerpo empezaron a brillar con intensidad. Levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en el lobo oscuro que se interponía en su camino.

-Mi nombre...- dijo en un tono frío como el hielo.- Es Caos...

No muy lejos de allí...

En una sala de ordenadores, una luz brillante cegó toda la habitación y de ella salieron tres figuras. La primera era una conejita llevada en brazos por un erizo azul, acompañados por uno negro. Los tres se fijaron en donde estaban, el erizo negro fue a paso calmado hacia un ordenador y entró en su base de datos para saber su ubicación exacta.

-Y bien, ¿dónde estamos Shadow?- Preguntó el erizo azul, Sonic.

-Parece que en la sala de control, aquí nos moveremos con más facilidad, pero necesitaremos que alguién se quede para guiarnos hasta el núcleo de ARK.- Dijo Shadow.

-Me quedaré yo, luego os alcanzaré.- Dijo Avelyn.

-De acuerdo pero ten en cuenta que aquí también eres un blanco facil, a si que antes de ir al núcleo iremos al arsenal del ARK.- Dijo Shadow.

-¿Y para qué necesitaremos ir hasta allí?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Faker, tu te callas, ahora esto es personal por lo que no hagaís preguntas y solo seguidme.- Los dos asintieron mientras el explicaba su plan.- Cuando lleguemos al arsenal cogeremos cuatro torretas centinela para que la sala de control este bien defendida, acontinuación iremos a los laboratorios para coger algo que tengo preparado para vosotros.- Los otros dos se quedaron con la duda mientras Shadow se dirigía hacia un ascensor.

-Ten cuidado.- Dijo Sonic.

-Lo tendré.- Dijo Avelyn, ambos se dieron una sonrisa y cada uno fue a lo suyo.

En el ascensor...

-Shadow, si lo que dijo el erizo es cierto, ¿por qué no le pedimos a GUN que haga un ataque sobre este sitio?

-Piensa Faker, si hacen un ataque no les serviría de nada, el ARK tiene defensas escondidas para defenderse, sería una masacre por no contar que tienen en su poder el Eclipse Cannon.- Dijo Shadow.

-Tienes razón, pero lo veo difícil.

-Lo sé, pero no queda otra opción, cuando lleguemos al núcleo tu te encargarás de Nightmare y yo de Black Doom y Sonic Exe, si acabas con Nigthmare ven a ayudarme, ¿alguna duda?

-Ninguna Shadow.- Dijo Sonic.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor, dos rápidas figuras salieron disparadas hacia el arsenal del ARK. Avelyn les indicaba por donde tenían que ir y ellos seguían sus pasos, corrienron durante varios minutos hasta que se pararon en seco. Una puerta blindada de 5 metros de anchura bloqueaba el paso, una alarma y cartél indicaban lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Shadow.

-Es un cartél...- Dijo Sonic.

Shadow miró a Sonic, una típica mirada de: "No, ¿en serio?"

-Ya se que es un cartél pero, ¿qué pone?

Los dos leyeron el cartél: "Aviso, brecha en el túnel, iniciando proceso de contención." Ambos miraron la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta y vieron un boquete en una pared con varios robots destruidos y trozos de metal flotando en el espacio. De repente vieron a Nightmare mal herido, flotando y lléndose lejos de la estación.

-Avelyn, ¿me escuchas?- Preguntó Shadow.

-Sí, dime, ¿qué ocurre?

-Quiero que actives el brazo mecánico y los controles de este.- Dijo Shadow.

-Entendido, tienes los controles cerca de la puerta de contención.

-Gracias.

-Oye Shadow, ¿qué vas a hacer? Es nuestro enemigo.- Dijo Sonic.

-Es cuestión de principios, no podemos dejarlo abandonado a su suerte.

Dicho esto, Shadow agarró con el brazo mecánico al lobo y lo atrajo hasta una de las puertas blindadas.

-Sonic, cuando te diga, abre una puerta para que pueda llevarlo de nuevo a la estación.- Dijo Shadow.

-Entendido.

-¡Ya!

En pocos segundos Shadow, con su fuerza, tiró de Nightmare y consiguió ponerlo a salvo en la estación. La puerta blindada se cerró, Shadow y Sonic recuperaron su compostura y observaron a Nightmare. Su cuerpo estaba destrozado, lleno de cortes, moratones y sangraba por todos lados, empezó a respirar y a abrir un ojo por que el otro no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

-¿Por-Por qué...?

-Solo es cuestión de principios, nada más.- Dijo Shadow.

-Jaj... Argh...- escupió un poco de sangre pero siguió riéndo.

-¿Quién te a dado una paliza?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Si no estuviera en este estado... Argh... Te mataría...

-Reponde a la pregunta.- Dijo Shadow.

-Caos...- Articuló Nightmare.

-¿Caos?- Dijo Sonic.

-Sí, Caos.

-A si que un erizo llamado Caos te ha machacado...- Dijo Shadow.

-Si ha podido conmigo también podrá con vosotros.

-Pero... ¿Quién es Caos?

-Creo que os puedo ayudar chicos.- Dijo Avelyn.- He encontrado unos archivos muy importantes que deberíais escuchar, según Gerald Robotnick, Shadow fue creado con el poder de Caos y una parte de Black Doom.

-No me lo recuerdes.- Dijo Shadow.

-Prosigo, del proyecto Shadow, salió otro proyecto considerado Caos. Caos es una variante de la forma de vida perfecta, su cuerpo esta creado con la sangre de Shadow y el poder de Caos.

-No me gusta lo que vas a decir.- Dijo Shadow.

-Shadow... Tienes un hermano...

-¿Otro hermano?- Dijo Sonic.

-¿Cómo que otro hermano?- Preguntó Shadow.

-Bueno, todavía está...- Fue interrumpido.

-Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, Faker.- Dijo Shadow.

-¿A dónde ha ido?- Preguntó Sonic.

-A los laboratorios, va en busca de algo.- Dijo Nightmare.

-Shadow, Sonic, escuchadme. Tails ha contactado conmigo y Tikal ha encontrado información muy valiosa sobre la Esmeralda Sangrienta.- Dijo Avelyn.

-Dinos Avelyn, ¿qué ha descubierto?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Al parecer la Esmeralda Sangrienta se creo con el fin de reunir todo el mal y la energía negativa que poseían las Esmeraldas del Caos. Durante ese tiempo la Esmeralda fue de un color azul, pero la energía negativa y el mal acumulado volvieron la Esmeralda a un color Sangre y durante años permaneció en el olvido, encerrada en una mazmorra.- Explicaba Avelyn.

-Hasta que la encontró Sonic Exe.- Dijo Shadow.

-No exactamente, Sonic Exe consiguió la Esmeralda mediante un ritual y en ese ritual adquirió un poder inimaginable, haciendo que se llamara la Esmeralda Sangrienta.

-Si Sonic Exe consigue la Esmeralda, causará el Caos y la destrucción.- Dijo Sonic.

-Eso no pasará, recuerda que la tengo yo.- Dijo Shadow.

-Bien, Nightmare, detendremos a tus amigos y tu te quedarás aquí como un buen chico.- Dijo Sonic.

-Idiotas, cuando vuelva acabaré contigo Sonic.- Dijo mientras le proporcionaba una patada.

Un aura oscura rodeó a Nightmare y lo adentro entre las tinieblas de ese oscuro agujero. Una risa se escuchó a lo lejos, estremeciendo incluso a Shadow.

-Vamos Faker, hay que llegar al arsenal.

Los dos erizos derribaron las puertas y buscaron entre cientos de armas, los centinelas.

-Faker, aquí están.- Dijo Shadow.

-Bien, se las llevaré a Avelyn, tu adelantate, luego te alcanzaré.- Dijo mientras se iba corriendo hacia la sala de control.

Durante dos horas, Shadow corrió por los largos pasillos de ARK, su inmensidad y los miles de caminos impresionaban a Shadow, no recordaba lo largos que podían llegar a ser. Cuando por fin llegó a los laboratorios vió una sombra, mirando un gran portón, bloqueando su camino.

-Veo que has venido, te estaba esperando, como ya sabrás mi nombre pienso que querrás preguntarme que hago aquí. He venido a destruir a Sonic Exe. Su mundo destruye el nuestro poco a poco. Pronto, los dos mundos se unirán y causaran el Caos y la destrucción, tal como quiere que sea su mundo.- Dijo Caos.

-Para eso ya estoy yo, hermano.- Dijo Shadow.

-¿Hermano? Yo no tengo hermano, ni tampoco quiero que tu lo detengas, yo me encargaré y yo lo eliminaré, si te cruzas en mi camino, morirás.

-Tan solo inténtalo, solo eres un experimento fallido.- Dijo Shadow en un tono más frío que sus palabras.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Pensaba dejarte vivir, ahora tendré que matarte a ti también.

Este se abalanzó sobre Shadow pero él dió una voltereta hacia atrás y sacó una pistola. Disparando a Caos y este lanzando bolas de energía oscura, la batalla era un infierno creado por ellos mismos. Los laboratorios estaban en llamas, los ordenadores eran destruidos por las explosiones que causaban los disparos de Shadow y de Caos.

En un intento de arrebatarle el arma a Shadow, este le disparó en la pierna, haciendo que sangrara mucho.

-Argh...- Molesto por el disparo dijo sumido en furia.- Ahora no tendre piedad.

Sacando una espada oscura de energía arremetió contra Shadow, este le esquivaba todos los golpes que intentaba darle Caos, con su pistola, impedía que Caos le diése con la espada interponiendola entre su pistola y él.

-Déjalo Caos, no podrás conmigo.- Pero este no escuchaba las palabras del erizo.

Una segunda espada atravesó el cuerpo de Caos y este cerró los ojos por el dolor que sintió en ese momento. La sangre caía a gorgotones, las rodillas de Caos se dejaron caer al suelo y una mirada fija en el erizo con el que estaba luchando ahora quedaron fijas en el suelo. Shadow, miró con tristeza a lo que decían que era su hermano, para ver con furia al erizo azul con dientes ensangrentados.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has matado?- Le preguntaba Shadow.

-Shadow, Shadow, Shadow... Me encanta que hayas sobrevivido, esto será más interesante de lo que creía.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta Sonic Exe.- Dijo con rabia.

-¿Y porqué tengo que hacerlo? Lo maté y listo. Ahora ven, si quieres detenerme estoy aquí para servirte.- Dijo mientras detrás de él se abrían unas puertas y salía corriendo.

Shadow lo siguió pero cuando miró atrás para ver el cadáver de Caos, este ya no estaba. Shadow siguió con velocidad por los pasillos largos y mirando los caminos posibles por donde Sonic Exe podía haber huído.

-¡Shadow! ¡Por aquí!- Dijo una voz sombría, era obvio que Sonic Exe lo estaba tentando.

Entonces Shadow llegó a una sala enorme ovalada con un gran núcleo de un color dorado con varios aros que daban vueltas y vueltas al rededor del núcleo. En el mismo centro de ese núcleo estaba una figura de una especie de erizo atrapado, llevaba una armadura dorada por lo que era difícil distinguirla.

-¡Shadow The Hedgehod! ¡Te presento a Sindri!- Dijo una voz que Shadow reconoció rapidamente.

-¡Black Doom! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal para que pueda matarte!- Gritó Shadow.

-JaJaJaJa... Todo a su tiempo Shadow, primero deberás demostrarme tu fuerza, para poder enfretarte a mi. Delante de ti esta el ser más legendario que jamás has visto, su nombre es Sindri, un guerrero con poderes oscuros, también llamados "Poderes Caos".- Explicó Black Doom.

-¿Poderes Caos?

-Así es. Los poderes Caos dan habilidades especiales a quién los posea, pero basta de charlas, vamos a ver si puedes contra él.

Los aros pararon de girar entorno al núcleo y este se abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron y empezó de nuevo a respirar.

-Hmph... Puede que nunca cambies Black Doom, ni tampoco aprenderás que soy la forma de vida perfecta.- Decía Shadow.

-Y tampoco aprenderás tu que eres un bobo al no avisarme Shadow, ¿pensabas que te divertirías tu solo?- Dijo una voz detrás de él.

-En realidad no, Faker.- Dijo Shadow sin prestarle atención.

El erizo salió del núcleo, su cuerpo desprendía una aura dorada que le recorría todo su cuerpo, los aros empezaron a brillar y a rodear al erizo. Su cuerpo se levantó y miró a los erizos dedicándoles una sonrisa, levantó las manos y desprendieron llamas oscuras lanzándolas hacia Sonic y Shadow. Estos esquivaron las llamas y empezaron a correr en circulos intentando evitar las llamas, el erizo azul dió un salto le pegó una patada en la boca pero el otro con una manó se apoyó en el suelo y con su fuerza se impulsó hasta dar una vuelta volver a la misma posición que antes.

-Vaya, tenemos un tipo duro.- Dijo Sonic.

-¡Chaos... Spear!- Una flecha dorada salió de la mano de Shadow dándole al erizo dorado pero este lo esquivó y lanzo varias llamas de sus manos hacia Shadow.

Shadow lanzaba Chaos Spears hacia su enemigo pero este los esquivaba y también le lanzaba ataques a Shadow que también los esquivaba. Sonic cogió un barrote y cuando le iba a dar con él a Sindri, este lo golpeó en el estómago y lo agarró del cuello. Shadow golpeó la cara de Sindri y este soltó a Sonic.

-Gracias, Shadow.- Dijo Sonic.

-Mira eso Faker.- Los dos miraron a Sindri que caía de rodillas y parecía como si le faltase osígeno.

Su cara empezó a cambiar y sus ojos que antes eran de un color tambíen dorado se volvieron oscuros y intimidantes. Sus músculos se empezaron a mover violentamente y empezó a levitar hacia arriba, los aros lo rodeaban y cambiaron a un color morado claro. Su cuerpo desprendía un morado oscuro, se encogió el mismo y la luz oscura morada se volvió clara cegando a todos los presentes, Shadow se tiró encima de Sonic mientras le decía: "¡A cubierto!".

Una explosión lleno de fuego toda la sala, el humo no dejaba ver lo que ocurría, cuando empezó a clarecer un poco Shadow miró con sorpresa lo que estaba delante de él. Un gran monstruo con una boca llena de dientes afilados, una armadura color sangre, unos ojos amarillos de los más siniestros y una gran espada de color azul oscuro con varias palabras del Caos encriptadas y escritas en oro. Su piel era de un color morado a rojo intenso. Shadow quedó paralizado por el miedo al ver a semejante criatura que se acercó hacia él, pero la fiesta no estaría completa sin que apareciera alguíen inesperado, un erizo verde miraba la batalla, para luego adentrarse en ella.

-¡Red!- Dijo Sonic.

-Sonic y Shadow, yo lo distraeré.- Dijo mientras lanzaba misiles hacia el monstruoso ser que ser acercaba corriendo hacia ellos.

-Vamos Faker, hay trabajo que hacer.- Dijo Shadow recuperándose del Shock.

El monstruo daba grandes golpes y Red los esquivaba sin ningún problema. Pero el monstruo con su otra mano cogió a Red y lo tiro contra una pared.

-¡Patéticas Criaturas, venid y morid!- Dijo el temible ser.

Shadow cogió una pistola que tenía guardada y saltó contra la pared para subirse a una viga que había suelta y llegar a unos de los aros del núcleo, desde allí comenzó a disparar al monstruo y este se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaba Shadow. Este sonrió y cuando estaba a punto de darle con su gran espada a Shadow, él saltó y esquivó el golpe para golpearlo él y impulsarlo contra el núcleo. La electricidad sobrecargó el núcleo y la explosión resultante hizo que el montruo soltase la espada, balanceándose de un lado a otro los aros los rodearon lo levitaron hasta que el monstruo empezó a retorcerse de dolor y cuando paró, explotó. Una risa maligna se escuchó por toda el ARK, cuando el monstruo explotó y se desvaneció por completo.

-JaJaJaJaJa... Shadow, no esperaba menos de ti. Es hora de enfrentarnos cara a cara, pero sin interrupciones.- Dicho esto una llama salió del suelo y absorvió a Red y a Sonic. Dejando a Shadow completamente solo, todo estaba destruido excepto el núcleo, pero la energía y la explosión de hace unos instantes sobrecargó demasiado el núcleo, a la estación no le quedaba mucho tiempo para que entrara en una auto-destrucción.

Shadow se puso en guardia y de las sombras surgió Black Doom. Tenía la mitad de la cara con piezas metálicas y llevaba una bara con una esmeralda azul en la cima de la misma bara.

-Vaya Doom, creía que lo aguantarías.- Dijo Shadow entre media sonrisa.

-¡Aaaaaghhh!- Gritó Doom de rabia dirigiéndose hacia Shadow y disparandole rayos de energía a este.

Shadow esquivaba con cuidado los rayos, pues estos atravesaban con facilidad el metal del suelo.

-Te demostraré el verdadero poder de mi fuerza.- Su aspecto se distorsionó y varios espectros semejantes a él se unieron a la batalla.

-Mmm... Esto se pone interesante...- Dijo Shadow mientras era rodeado por replicas exactas de Doom.

En otro lado...

-¡Auch! ¿Dónde estamos Sonic?- Preguntó Red.

Sonic miró con miedo el lugar.

-Estamos... Estamos...- Sonic balbuceába.

-Sonic, no me digas que...- Red sintió miedo.

-Estamos en el mundo de Sonic Exe.- Dijo mientras contemplaba los miles de cadáveres que había en el suelo y los ríos a lo lejos, ríos de color rojo sangre y un cielo rojo.

-Bienvenido Sonic y Red.- Decía una voz detrás de ellos, era Sonic Exe.

-Sonic Exe, prepárate para desparecer para siempre.- Dijo Red.

-Eso lo veremos, pero primero, ¿os apetece jugar conmigo? Nos divertiremos.- Dijo con una sonrisa diabólica mientras se acercaba a ellos dos que se ponían en guardia y preparaban para volver a derrotar a su horrible enemigo.

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

**Todos los personajes me pertenecen excepto los de Sega Corporation y otros user/usuarios.**

Capitulo 13: Falsa visión en el espejo

En un mundo en llamas tres erizos luchaban sin descanso en una batalla sin cuartel y donde uno de ellos se divertia mientras otro los miraba como luchaban.

-Maldito erizo, esta quieto y deja que te pueda matar.- Dijo el infame Sonic Exe.

-Jajaja... Vamos, creí que serias mas rápido.- Dijo Sonic intentando ocultar el miedo que tenía de que no le diesen sus garras afiladas con una sonrisa disimulada.

-¡Sonic! ¡Apártate!- Dijo Red disparando un misil rojo desde uno de sus zapatos.

-¡Wooooow!- Sonic esquivo el rápido misil que iba directo a Sonic Exe, este impacto y dejo a Sonic Exe, fuera de combate, al menos un tiempo.

-Vamos Sonic, tenemos que volver y ayudar a Shadow.- Dijo Red apurado.

-De acuerdo, pero primero busquemos una salida y rápido.- Dicho esto, Sonic y Red corrieron en busca de una salida, pero algo del suelo empezó a salir, una sombra oscura con una capa surgió de la tierra hasta que la propia capa se desvaneció por completo dejando al descubierto a un lobo oscuro con dientes aterradores.

-Maldición, es Nightmare.- Dijo Red.

-Bien hecho Nightmare,- una voz asustó a nuestros dos héroes, que ahora se encontraban rodeados por dos enemigos- ahora, mátalos.- Dijo Sonic Exe sonriente.

-Lo siento Sonic, pero no es nada personal, solo es cuestión de principios.- Dijo con media sonrisa.

Sonic estaba aterrado al igual que Red, pero algo los sorprendió a los dos. Nightmare los cogió y los metió en un portal hacia su mundo.

-Nightmare, ¿pero qué...?- Sonic Exe estaba consternado.

-Recuerda esto Sonic, la proxima vez, te mataré.- Dejando de lado su diabólica apariencia les dió una sonrisa cerrándo la puerta tras de si y dejando a Sonic y Red totalmente sorprendidos. Nightmare les había devuelto el favor.

-Por esto no te perdonaré, Nightmare.- Dijo Sonic Exe alzando la mano para abrir un portal de nueva hasta donde estaba Sonic y Red, pero su maligna fuerza no funcionó.-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que no puedo abrir el portal?

-Porque ya tienes poderes, recuerda que la esmeralda la tiene Shadow.- Dijo Nightmare.

-Abreme una puerta a su mundo.

-Sonic Exe, por fracasar en tu misión te condeno a una eternidad, en este mundo desolado.- Dijo Nightmare desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¡N-No! ¿¡Cómo es posible!?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Soy tu pesadilla, soy más poderoso que tu y soy quien te da tu castigo.

-No... No... ¡Nooo!

Asi fue como Sonic consiguió su mundo, un mundo de Caos y destrucción, pero sin nadie a quién destruir.

-Ejeje... Jajaja... JAJJAJA... Soy el más poderoso, soy Sonic Exe... Aún no me habeís derrotado, mientras la esmeralda siga completa, seguiré vivo... Y aún puedo escapar de aquí... Mientras esa esmeralda siga reuniendo almas, yo volveré a ser fuerte... Y os prometo que os mataré Shadow y Sonic... Os lo prometo...

En otro lugar...

Shadow, en la sala del núcleo, luchaba en una batalla contra el ser más poderoso del universo, Black Doom.

-Por mucho que esquives mis ataques, al final te daré, y cuando eso ocurra, te mataré Shadow The Hedgehod.- Dijo Black Doom mientras disparaba láseres con su bara y Shadow los esquivaba.

Los clones de Black Doom hacían múltiples ataques y muy bien coordinados, pero Shadow esquivaba los ataques con su velocidad y su agilidad.

"Si no hago algo, pronto me dará y eso podría ser mi final, pero tengo una idea." Pensó.

"Espero que conteste."

-Avelyn, ¿me escuchas?

-¡Shadow! ¿Dónde estaís? Salí a buscaros pero me he perdido.

-¿Dónde...?- Shadow esquivó un golpe casi mortal que le podría haber costado la vida.- Argh... ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en el pasillo B.- Dijo Avelyn.

-Bien, escucha, a tu derecha hay un largo pasillo, síguelo todo recto y llegarás a los laboratorios, allí tengo preparadas unas cosas para vosotros, en una gran portón hay un teclado, allí teclea estos números: "682".- Dijo Shadow con prisa ya que cada vez aparecían más clones de Black Doom, lo que provocaba que Shadow hiciese aún más movimientos para esquivar los ataques.

-De acuerdo, iré en ahora mismo.- Dijo ella.

-Ten cuidado, el núcleo a entrado en estado crítico, es posible que los robots centinela hayan salido. No se te ocurra enfrentarte a ellos, su blindaje es muy potente y se cuentan por cientos.- Dijo Shadow con dificultad.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta.- Dicho esto cortó la comunicación.

"Haber si esos dos idiotas no se han perdido y han podido salir." Pensó.

-Sonic, Red. ¿Me escuchaís?

-Shadow, tenemos que contarte algo.- Dijo Red ansioso.

-No hay tiempo, escuchad los dos, tenéis que ir a la sala de control, una vez allí esperad a Avelyn, ella os traerá una armas especiales.- Dijo Shadow.

-De acuerdo Shadow.- Dijeron los dos.

-Corto.

Avelyn iba por el largo pasillo del ARK, estaba atenta por si aparecían robots y miraba siempre detrás suya por si había algún peligro a la caza. Al llegar a los laboratorios se fijó en que el portón que decía Shadow tenía un boquete del tamaño de motor de cohete. Caminó lentamente y cuando se asomó, para su sorpresa vió un centenar de robots vigilando la entrada. Pensó en la manera de como entrar hatsa que se dió cuenta de algo, si los robots eran de ARK, no tendrían que atacar al personal de la misma estación. Cogió un traje de cintífico y se dispuso a entrar, cuando lo hizo cientos y casi mil robots la vieron y se dirigieron hasta ella. La examinaron detenidamente mientras ella en su interior pensaba: "Esto es una mala idea." Para su sorpresa los robots hicieron una fila y dejaron un camino hasta una sala llamada: "Experimento Shadow". Ella, con una sonrisa triunfante, se dirigió hacia la sala y buscó armas en esa sala. Había cientos de armas, pero había tres muy distintas a las demás.

-Seguramente esas serán.- Se dijo para si.

Cuando se disponía a irse vió unas cargas de explosivos y pensó: "Eso podría venirle muy bien a Shadow." Con las armas, los explosivos y un ejército de robots a su lado, se dirigió hacia la sala de control con total seguridad.

-Sonic, ya llevamos aquí varios minutos y aún no ha venido.- Dijo Red.

La puerta de la sala de control se abrió y Avelyn entro apresurada con tres espadas color rubí.

-Asi que esas son las armas.- Dijo Sonic.

-Rápido, teneis que ir a ayudar a Shadow.- Dijo Avelyn.

-Vamos Red, yo llevaré las armas, tu coje los explosivos.- Dijo Sonic.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

En la sala del núcleo Black Doom había parado de hacer clones y los había disuelto todos, sin previo aviso, había desvanecido a todos sus dobles.

-¿Que ocurre Black Doom? ¿No puedes con la forma de vida perfecta?

-Shadow, escuchame bien, lo que vas a ver ahora no se lo he enseñado a ningún enemigo. Esto...- Su respiración se aceleró, su cuerpo se empezó a agrandarse y su espalda se alargó.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Muy pronto... Verás al ser supremo... Serás testigo... D-De mi P-Poder... Nunca volverás a ver... A tus seres... Queridos...- Su voz entrecortada era cada vez más grave.

-¡Shadow, hemos...! ¿¡Que demonios es eso!?- Gritó Red.

-¡Contemplad! ¡Mi Poder!- Su voz era irreconocible, al igual que su rostro y su cuerpo.

Sus garras eran bastante largas, su ojos eran de un color sangre sin limites, sus hombros habían crecido de un tamaño inimaginable, sus brazos eran largos y musculosos, y sus cuernos se habían vuelto mucho más largos de los que tenía antes.

-Shadow, Red y Sonic. Preparaos para morir.- Dijo Black Doom con una voz siniestra y muy grave.

-¿Dónde está Avelyn?-Preguntó Shadow.

-Esta esperando en una cápsula de escape.- Dijo Sonic.

-Bien, porque tendremos que estar un buen rato con este monstruo.- Dijo Red.

-¡Morid!

Shadow, Red y Sonic saltaron a una lado seguro esquivando la embestida de Black Doom. Shadow cogió una espada mientras les explicaba como debían utilizarla.

-Escuchad, la espada es lo más duro que existe en todo Mobius, por lo que tened cuidado al utilizarla, es ligera pero muy resistente a si que no os costará darle bien a Black Doom.

Shadow se acercó a Sonic y le dijo:

-Sonic, escuchame. Voy a colocar explosivos en el núcleo, cuando estén listos, atraedlo hasta la trampa, será entonces cuando acabemos con él.- Dijo Shadow.

-Pero la estanción...- Sonic se percató de lo que iba a proponer Shadow.

Con la explosión, no suficiente que explote la estación, por eso me tomé la libertad de colocar explosivos en los depositos de energía hace unos años en el ARK.

-Bien, entonces cuando derrotemos a Black Doom...

-Volaremos la estación y con ella la Esmeralda Sangrienta.- Terminó Shadow.

-Chicos, quieren ponerse a pelear.- Dijo Red que estaba escuchando lo que decían.

-Bien, vamos.- Dijeron los tres.

Mientras Shadow colocaba los explosivos Red y Sonic distraían a Black Doom, su fuerza era impresionante, en un descuido, golpeó a Sonic y este atravesó la pared de acero puro. Red disparaba misilies a Black Doom hasta que...

-Maldición, se me han acabado los misilies.- Dijo Red frustrado.

-Tranquilo, aún tienes la espada.- Pero en un intento por esquivar un golpe de Blck Doom, la espada de Red se partió en dos con el golpe, la continua utilización de la espada la habían sometido a mucha resistencia y al final la habían roto.

-¡Hey! ¡Monstruo!- Dijo Shadow refiriendose a Black Doom.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves, insecto!?

Black Doom, loco de furia corrió hasta Shadow para asestarle un golpe mortal, Shadow esquivó el ataque y Black Doom se estrelló contra el núcleo, Shadow se sujetó en un apize de segundo el estómago pero se levantó con rapidez. Levantándose rápidamente, se giró y vió a Shadow de pie, frente a él con un dispositivo en la Doom miró al suelo y vió varias cargas de explosivos en sus pies y junto al núcleo para luego mirar a Shadow con furia.

-Hasta luego, Black Doom.- Dijo Shadow pulsando el botón.

-¡Aaaarrrghhh...!- Gritó Black Doom para luego producirse una explosión que tiró al suelo a Shadow, Sonic y Red.

La explosión Ropió el Núcleo de ARK haciendo que miles de sistemas vitales de la estación cayeran en picado. Reincorporándose , Shadow se aseguraba de que Black Doom estuviera muerto y al lado le acompañaban Red y Sonic pero su sonrisas duraron poco cuando el humo se disipó y se vió una figura avanzando letamente hacia ellos.

-Soy el Ser Supremo...- dijo Black Doom con una sonrisa entre sus cientos de dientes- Y no me derrotaréis... Mmmm... Jajajaja... JAJAJAJAJAJA... ¡JAJAJAJA!

Los trozos del techo caían al suelo y el fuego bloqueaba las salidas a nuestros héroes...

-Maldición, estamos atrapados.- Dijo Red.

-Shadow, tenemos que salir de aqui.- Dijo Sonic.

-Tengo una idea, Red, ve a la sala de control y lleva a Avelyn fuera de la estación, Sonic, tu vienes conmigo.- Dijo Shadow.

-Pero Shadow, no hay salida.

-Si que hay una, allí arriba.- Dijo señalando una pequeña abertura por donde se podría gatear facilmente.

-De acuerdo, tan solo cubridme mientras salgo de aqui.- Dijo Red.

-Eso esta hecho, Sonic, sígueme.- Los dos erizos distraían a Doom mientrras Red se dirigía hacia el pequeño agujero.

Subió por una tubería y escalando los escombros, llegó al hueco por donde se metió y desapareció de la vista de ellos.

-Shadow, no podremos con él.- Dijo Sonic.

-Tranquilo, tengo un plan.- Dijo sonriente el erizo negro.

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14 Final

**Capitulo Final de esta fascinante historia.**

**Aviso: Esta historia seguirá pero con otro nombre.**

**Todos los personajes me pertenecen excepto los de Sega Corporation y otros user/usuarios.**

"Alguien que no tiene nada, aún puede ofrecer su vida."

Capitulo 14: Solo es el principio...

Dos erizos iban corriendo por un pasillo largo y no muy estrecho, el fuego y los escombros hacían que estos dos erizos se tropezaran pero siguieran a pasos torpes su camino. Uno de ellos empezó a hablar mientras el otro le escuchaba al tiempo que corrían los dos.

-Shadow, tenemos que encontrar la salida.- Dijo el erizo azul, Sonic.

-Antes nos tenemos que librar del lastre.- Dijo Shadow, refiriendose al horrible monstruo que les seguía de cerca.

-Shadow... No te escaparás...

Ambos erizos siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una gran sala de robots de combate, todos inactivos.

-Shadow, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?- Preguntó el erizo mirando un gran robot de construcción.

-Yo lo distraeré, pero no tardes mucho.- dijo Shadow.

Aquel erizo azul se subió a una viga y empezó a escalar por el inmenso robot esperando llegar a los mandos para controlarlo, en cambio, el erizo negro distraía al monstruo que le intentaba dar con sus grandes y temblorosas garras.

Mientras tanto...

Un erizo/equidna se dirigía, a toda velocidad, hacia las cápsulas de escape acompañado por una conejita.

-Ya casi estamos, un poco más y saldremos de este lugar.- Dijo el erizo verde, Red.

-¿Tu crees que estarán bien?- Pregunto la conejita refiriendose a Sonic y Shadow.

-Claro, ellos saben cuidarse solos, lo importante es llevarte fuera de este lugar.- Dijo Red.

El camino fuetranquilo hasta que algo se les cruzó por delante.

-Vaya, vaya... Pero si son mis viejos amigos...- Detrás de una pared salió el más detestable de los enemigos, Sonic Exe.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Te dejó salir?- Preguntó consternado, el erizo/equidna.

-No tuve esa suerte, tuve que salir por mis propios medios.- Dijo con enfado el erizo diabólico.

-Toma esto, haber si te largas de nuevo por donde viniste.- Dijo la conejita Avelyn lanzando una bola de fuego a la cara de Sonic Exe, pero este la cogió al vuelo y la desintegró en su propia mano.

-Vaya, creí que serias más fuerte, a veces las apariencias engañan.- Dijo el erizo mientras la conejita se ahogaba un grito de furia.

-¿Te gusta jugar Sonic Exe? Pues jugemos.- dijo Red lanzando uno de sus misiles, pero este era muy diferente a los que lanzaba, era de un color dorado con lineas rojas.

Pero ese misil que era muy diferente a los otros no bastó para detenerlo, Sonic Exe lo cogió antes de que impactara conra él y lo rompió entre sus manos, no hubo explosión, pero si hubo un poco de humo que salieron de sus manos.

-Pensaba que sería mas potente, obviamente me equivocaba.- Dijo entre risitas malvadas.

-¿Cómo...?- Red estaba sorprendido.

-No escapareís de aquí tan facilmente, os mataré antes de que lo hagaís.- Dijo el sangriento erizo.

-¡Sonic Exe!- Una voz oscura resonó, provenía del pasillo central.

-¿Quién me llama?- Preguntó Sonic Exe.

-Yo...- Dijo un oscuro lobo que se dejó ver,- Nightmare.

-Nightmare... Bien, te perdonaré lo que me hiciste si matas a estas molestias.- Dijo el erizo.

-Muchachos, poneos detrás mia.- Dijo el lobo a lo que la conejita y el erizo/equidna obedecieron.

-Asi que me traicionas, ¿que es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

-Yo nunca te he servido, nunca he acatado tus ordenes y nunca seré tu lacayo, soy tu pesadilla Sonic Exe, soy parte de ti y como tal, no puedes vencerme.- Dijo el lobo.

-Si que puedo vencerte, soy lo mejor que puede haber, es tu ultima oportunidad, o los matas o...- Un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha dejó a Sonic completamente inconsciente.

-Vosotros dos, largaos de aquí, no lo volveré a repetir.- Dijo el lobo abriéndoles una de las puertas de las cápsulas y dejando que pasaran.

-Avelyn, debo ir ha hacer una cosa, pero necesito que tu te vayas fuera de esta estación.- Dijo Red.

-Si te vas... Prometeme que los cuidarás a los dos.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Lo prometo.- Dijo Red, devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Te ayudaré, conozco todas las entradas y claves de seguridad de este lugar, he estudidado los planos.- Dijo Nightmare.

-De acuerdo, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.- Dijo Red.

Y los dos emprendieron un viaje para ayudar a Shadow y a Sonic contra el montruo que los asediaba. Mientras que Avelyn se iba de la estación fuera ya de peligro.

-Argh... Nightmare... Erizos detestables, os mataré a todos...- Dijo el erizo mientras se desvanecía en un aura diabólica y una risa con eco se escuchaba entre las sombras.

Con los dos héroes...

Shadow esquivaba todos los ataques de su adversario pero una de las garras del temible monstruo arremetió con tal velocidad que Shadow no pudo esquivarla y fue lanzado hacia la pared con total brutalidad.

-Aguanta Shadow, ahora...- Una gran garra golpeó a Sonic y hizo que este cayera del robot hacia el suelo.

-Maldición.- Shadow veía a Black Doom hacercándosele poco a poco, hasta que notó un temblor.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo el horrible ser.

Entonces, un gran gancho metálico atravesó la pared de metal y de los escombros salió Red con un gran robot de contrucción, no estaba dotado de armas pero contaba con una gran fuerza y blindaje para hacer frente a Black Doom.

-Siento llegar tarde, pero había mucho tráfico.- Dijo Red con una sonrisa.

-Lo importante es que llegaste y viniste con un perrito.- Dijo Sonic sonriente.

-No tientes a tu suerte, erizo.- Dijo Nightmare.

Shadow, no dijo nada, simplemente se recompuso y se dirigió hacia unos controles que habían cerca de unos generadores.

-Sonic, Nightmare y Red, cubridme mientras activo esto.- Dijo Shadow, al tiempo que tecleaba los controles de una computadora.

Red arremetió contra Black Doom con su robot y lo mantuvo inmovil durante unos instantes. Nghtmare aprovechó la debilidad de Doom y disparó una llamas oscuras para debilitarlo aún más y Sonic fue a donde Shadow para preguntarle que debían hacer.

-Sonic, debeis atraer a Doom hasta los generadores, esto hara que exploten y descargen su energía contra él, del mismo modo desactivarán las defensas principales del ARK, asi cuando lleguemos a Central City les diremos a GUN que hagan un ataque al ARK y destruyan la estacion.- Dijo Shadow.

-¿Y que pasará con Black Doom?- Preguntó Sonic.

-La energía que se descarge en su cuerpo hará que muera, del mismo modo no tendré que activar las cargas de los generadores principales.- Dijo Shadow.

-Pero Shadow, este plan no tiene sentido, porque no lo noqueamos y activamos las cargas, si lo hacemos nos dará tiempo a salir, en cambio, si hacemos lo que tu dices sería lo mismo pero más difícil.- Dijo Sonic.

-Es imposible noquear a Black Doom en el estado que se encuentra y si exploto las cargas no nos daría tiempo ni a alejarnos de la explosión, recuerda que la activación es a muy corto alcanze, ya pensé antes en ese plan.- Explicó Shadow.

-Tienes razón, creo. De acuerdo, pues lo atraeremos como dices.- Sonic se acercó a Red que mantenía a Black Doom inmovilizado y le explicó el plan.

Pero un mal golpe del destino hizo algo que nadie se esperaría. Blac Doom rompió uno de los brazos del robot y con sus garras cogió a Red y lo lanzó contra una pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Red!- Gritó Sonic,- ¡Nightmare Cuidado!

Ya fue demasiado tarde, un trozo de metal atravesó el cuerpo del lobo y la fuerza a la que fue lanzado hizo que Nightmare saliera despedido a varios metros.

-¡Arrrgghhhh...!- Nightmare cayó al suelo, la sangre salía rapidamente de su cuerpo, su cara palidecía mucho y de su boca salía más sangre,- ¡Sonic...!

Nightmare dejó caer su cabeza contra el suelo, la sangre dejó de salir y sus ojos se apagaron poco a poco hasta no ser mas que unos ojos enegrecidos. Había muerto.

-Patéticas criaturas, no podeis ganar, no podeis vencerme.- Dijo un gran monstruo entre risas.

Shadow le hizo señas a Sonic para que lo atrayese hasta la trampa, la cuál, estaba preparada para utilizarse.

-Si eres tan poderoso, ven a por mi monstruo.- Dijo Sonic entre dientes, estaba fuerioso con él.

-Te proporcionaré una muerte, lenta.- Black Doom arremetió contra Sonic, pero el esquivó su ataque y Black Doom se chocó contra los generadores de alto voltaje.

-¡Argghh... Arrrghhhhhh...!- Black Doom gritó de dolor por las intensas cargas de electricidad que castigaban su cuerpo, hubo explosiones y un campo electromagnetico frió por completo los circuitos de toda la sala.

Tambaleándose de un lado a otro, cayó al suelo completamente frito por las descargas eléctricas.

-Ya está, se acabó.- Dijo Sonic.

-Aún no se acabó todo.- Dijo Shadow.

-¿Cómo, aún hay más?- Dijo Red, levántandose dolorido.

-Red, ve a una cápsula y vete de la estación, nosotros tenemos que hacer una cosa, luego iremos a una cápsula también.

-De acuerdo, pero tened cuidado.- Red se iba caminando pero fijó la vista un momento en el cadaver del lobo que lo había ayudado momentos atrás.

"Si hubiera aguantado más, no abrias muerto, lo siento..." Dijo entre un susurro. Después de aquello, se marchó hacia las cáspuslas mientras Sonic y Shadow se dirigían hacia el sistema de defensa principal de ARK.

-Shadow, ¿se puede saber que hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Si te fijas bien, allí hay una nave de Eggman.- Dijo Shadow señalando la ventana.

En efecto, era una nave de Eggman, acercándose para ayudar a los erizos contra Black Doom. Pero algo pasó, un rayo laser salío del costado del Eclipse Cannon y partió la nave como si se tratara de mantequilla.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Sonic, si los GUN llegan aquí, acabarán muertos antes incluso de acercárse, debemos desviar toda la energía a los generadores princiales para desarmar el ARK.

-De acuerdo, pero, ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Tu tira de esa palanca azul cuando te lo diga.- Dijo Shadow.

-De acuerdo.

En unos minutos, Shadow estaba tecleando codigos de desactivación y cuando ya estaba desviándo la energía le dijo a Sonic:

-¡Ya!

Sonic movió la palanca y la energía se filtró toda a los generadores pero al andar escasos de energía, los sistemas empezaron a fallar y los pasillos explotaron en una nube de electricidad que consumía todo en fuego y electricidad.

-Debemos salir de aquí Shadow.- Dijo Sonic.

-Adelante, vamos.

Los dos erizos corrieron como nunca lo habían hecho, su velocidad era implacable, esquivaban todos los escombros que caían. Pero justo cuando estaban pasando por los generadores que hace escasos momentos utilizaron para destruir a su enemigo vieron que él, ya no estaba.

-¡Shadow!- Gritó Sonic.

-¡Lo se, sigue corriendo!- Esas palabras extrañaron a Sonic.

Al llegar a la cápsula Shadow abrió la puerta y le dijo a Sonic:

-Vamos entra, tenemos que salir de aquí.- Dijo Shadow.

-¿Cómo es que sabias que no funcionaría?- Preguntó Sonic molesto.ñ

Shadow, se acercó a Sonic y sonrió.

-Porque se como matarlo y tenía que tener una distracción.- Dijo Shadow dándole algo a Sonic en la mano derecha, mientras Sonic comprendía todo lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces, Shadow cogió a Sonic por el cuello mientras le decía:

-¡Quiero que se lo des a Amy, asegurate de que lo recibe!- Dijo mientras lo tiraba contra la cápsula y cerraba la puerta.

Sonic se levantó apresurado y comenzó a golpear la cristalera mientras gritaba:

-¡Shadow! ¡Shadow! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No deberías ser tu! ¡Es mi misión!

-Debes protegerlos a todos, esa es tu misión.- Dijo sonriéndole.

-Sha-Shadow...- Decía Sonic, casi llorando.

-Siempre te ví como mi hermano pequeño.- Dijo Shadow, sin dejar de sonreír,- Cuida de todos. Adiós Sonic.

-¡No, no, espera! ¡Espera un momento! ¡No! ¡Nooo!

Y la cápsula salió de la estación, se alejó poco a poco mientras, en su interior, un erizo no podía contener las lágrimas.

-Eres un tremendo estúpido, Shadow.- Decía una voz detrás de él.

-No soy estúpido, sabía perfectamente que no morirías.- Dijo sin volteárse.

-Entonces, si sabías que no moriría, porque no huíste.- Preguntó el monstruo, Doom.

-Porque me abrías seguido.- Dijo Shadow.

-Quedarte aquí, no salvará a tus seres queridos de allí abajo.- Decía Doom acercándose hacia Shadow con claras intenciones de matarlo.

-Claro que los salvará.- Dijo mientras alzaba su mano y enseñaba un dispositivo con un botón de color rojo.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡No puedes hacer eso!- Decía Doom, nervioso.

-¡Estoy arto de seguir huyendo de mi pasado!- Decía volteándose,- Este es un final... Para ambos...

En su mano izquierda tenía la Esmeralda Sangrienta, y en la otra, el dispositivo.

-¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!- Dijo corriendo hacia el.

Shadow cerró los ojos y dijo:

-Lo ultimo en lo que pensé... Fue en ti...

Y pulsó el botón...

Una explosión destellante y de color rojo cubrió el cielo dando una danza de luces, era lo más precioso que se podía apreciar en el cielo en ese momento. Las gentes de todo el mundo salieron de sus casas, los GUN gritaron de alegría, Knuckles, Tails, Rouge e incluso el Doctor Eggman, gritaron de felicidad al ver que sus héroes habían logrado detener al mal.

Avelyn, que estaba con Red, vieron que los dos erizos lograron su objetivo. Una cápsula se estrello contra un árbol y se quedó antrancada, de allí vió Avelyn con tristeza que solo salió un erizo de ella y que se puso a correr en dirección a Central City, cruzando con rapidez las abarrotadas calles, llegó a la casa de Amy donde estaban todos reunidos, esperando a sus dos héroes, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, solo vieron a uno.

El silencio reinaba, todos estaban tristes, sabían lo que sucedía y Amy, que estaba en una ventana mirando el cielo, sabía lo que venía ahora. Sonic se acercó a ella y le dijo en casi un susurro las palabras que ella no quería escuchar, pero debía:

-El me dijo que te entregara esto...- Le entregó un colgante dorado que parecía que contenía algo importante dentro,-¿Te encuentras bien?

Amy apretó con fuerza el colgante:

No...- Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas y decía con una sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios,- Pero lo estaré...

¿Fin?

-Muchos piensan que el dolor, que sufre una persona, es pasajero. Mi dolor siempre ha estado ahí, puede que muchos piensen que no es posible, pero la opinión de esa gente me importa menos que mi propia vida. La Esmeralda me mantiene con vida y mientras la Esmeralda siga existiendo, yo seguiré viviendo... Mhmhmhmh... Jajajajaj... JAJAJAJAJA... ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-Esto es solo el principio, el juego... Ha comenzado...

**Gracias a los participantes de la historia, volveremos a vernos...**


End file.
